


Nehmt das zurück! (1: The Magnificent Seven)

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Was, wenn die Filmcharaktere allesamt eine 180-Grad-Wendung hinlegen? - Eine Sammlung von Mini-Parodien verschiedener Form :)
Relationships: Chico/Petra (The Magnificent Seven 1960), Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	1. Monologe zum Einstieg

**Author's Note:**

> Diese noch laufende Parodie will ich schrittweise auch in dieses Archiv bringen :) Wird ein bisschen dauern, weil ich die Kapitel in einer einzigen Datei habe, und somit nur nach und nach Copy/Paste verwenden kann. Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen^^  
> In Anlehnung an Crazy Kennys Sammlung im StarWars-Fandom (Fanfiktion.de) will ich hier etwas Ähnliches zu den Glorreichen Sieben versuchen. Die Charaktere stelle ich gewollt OOC dar und tobe mich allgemein aus ;) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Chris: „Die Räuber haben eigentlich recht.”

Calvera: „Die Gunslinger haben eigentlich recht.”

Britt: „Ich werd hier noch kirre bei eurem Schweigen! Kommt, lasst uns reihum Geschichten erzählen. Ich fange an.”

Bernardo: „Ich hasse diese Blagen.”

Vin: „Hinter der Ladentheke wäre ich besser aufgehoben gewesen.”

Chico: „Bleib weg von mir, Frau! Ich will deinen Apfel nicht! Ich will im Paradies bleiben.”

Lee: „Mir egal, dass ich all diese Leute umgelegt habe. Nun sind sie halt tot.”

Harry: „Eher geht ein Kamel durch ein Nadelöhr, als dass ein Reicher in den Himmel kommt.”

Calvera: „Gott hat sie zu Schafen gemacht, damit wir unsere Güte zeigen können. Männer, das ist eine Prüfung des Himmels!”

Calvera: „So, und jetzt bezahlen wir artig das Geflügel und den Rest und bedanken uns bei den Bauern.”

Vin: „Davon, dass wir hier wochenlang ohne Frauen rumhocken, war im Vertrag aber nie die Rede!”

Chris: „Den ganzen Bauernschmuck machen wir natürlich zu Geld. Sofern dieser Ramsch überhaupt was wert ist.” 

Bernardo: „Du willst meine Flöte? Kriegst du aber nicht!”

Lee: „Ich könnte die Bauern dort im Haus befreien, oder aber in Deckung bleiben. Klare Sache, ich wähle letzteres.”


	2. Chris mal anders

Chico „bewirbt” sich bei Chris um einen Platz in der Gruppe.  
Chris: „Okay, dann wollmer mal. Klatsch in die Hände!”  
Das tut Chico auch, nur ist Chris zu schnell für ihn.  
Chico: „Ach, mach deinen Mist doch alleine ...”  
Chris (klatscht ihm eine): „Nicht in diesem Ton.”  
Der Revolverheld-in-spe rennt heulend raus.  
Chris (seufzend): „Die Jugend von heute ...” 

Harry will nicht glauben, dass sie für läppische 20 Dollar so viel riskieren sollen.  
Harry: „Kein Gold? Kein Silber? Keine Juwelen? Alles nur für die paar Mäuse?”  
Chris: „Genau. Mehr gibt’s nicht.”  
Harry: „Neeein, du verschweigst mir doch was. Du bist da nicht ohne Hintergedanken eingestiegen, du alter Cajun du.”  
Chris: „Stop! Du weiß schon, dass in der deutschen Synchro `Cajun´ mit `Gauner´ übersetzt wurde?”  
Harry: „Öhm, nö?”  
Chris (schluchzend): „Für mich ist es ja egal, da ist eh Hopfen und Malz verloren. Aber was zeichnet das für ein Bild von Mama und Papa?”

Chico hat Petra bei ihrem Versteck am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie ins Dorf.  
Chico (verächtlich): „Farmer. Ihre Familien haben ihnen erzählt, wir würden sie vergewaltigen.”  
Chris: „Könnten wir. Und werden wir.”

Chris tritt nach draußen, wo sich Bernardo gerade für ein paar Minuten von seinen „Adoptivkindern” verabschiedet hat.  
Chris: „Schau an, da hat wohl jemand eine Familie gefunden. Schön für dich.”  
Bernardo (in philosophischer Laune): „Ja, Bernardo O'Reilly, der Name. Von einer Seite Mexikaner, von der anderen Ire. Und ich in der Mitte.”  
Chris (trocken): „Du brauchst Hilfe, Mann.”

Eingeschüchtert vom Ernst der Lage, denken einige der Bauern daran, sich Calveras Bande zu ergeben. Das ist für Chris ein absolutes No-Go.  
Chris: „Ich will euch sagen, was ich kann. Ich kann den ersten töten, der auch nur von Aufgeben flüstert. Dem puste ich den Schädel weg, so wahr mir Gott helfe!”  
Miguel: „Wir werden nicht auf-”  
Chris (knallt ihn ab): „So. Nur ein Narr spricht eine Drohung aus, die er nicht halten kann.”

Harry liegt im Sterben, nachdem er Chris das Leben gerettet hat.  
Harry (schwach): „Du, Chris, ich will nicht als Trottel von dannen gehen … Ich hatte doch recht, oder? Es gab hier mehr zu holen.”  
Chris: „Dein Ernst? Wieder dieselbe Leier? Du hast mich damit genervt. Du hast die Bauern damit genervt. Und NEIN, hier gab es immer nur Mais und Chili.”


	3. Ein Schrei nach Hilfe

Chris und Vin fahren den Leichenwagen hinauf zum Boot Hill. In einem der Häuser an der Straße hat jemand was dagegen und schießt auf sie.  
Vin: „Hat's dich erwischt?”  
Chris: (kippt tot vom Wagen)  
Vin: „Na bravo, und wer soll jetzt lenken?”

Nachdem der Indianer sein Begräbnis bekommen hat, bietet einer der Männer, die großen Spaß an dem Schauspiel hatten, Chris einen Whisky an.  
Chris: „Danke, aber ich habe dem Alkohol abgeschworen.”  
Vin: „Ach? Also, ich nehme ihn gern.”  
Chris: „Ja dann zieh sie dir halt rein, die Volksdroge Nummer 1 ...”

Nach dem überstandenen Abenteuer mit dem Leichenwagen will sich Chris in seinem Zimmer gerade frisch machen. Da wird die Tür aufgerissen.  
Hilario (schießt auf ihn): „Hallo! Hände hoch!”  
Chris hechtet mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach seiner Waffe.  
Sotero: „Nein, halt! Hilario, du Depp! Wir brauchen den doch noch.”  
Tomás: „Der alte Mann sagte, wir müssen kämpfen lernen.”  
Sotero: „Jaaaa, aber doch nicht so.”  
Hilario: „Ich wollte ja gar nicht treffen ...”  
Tomás (zu Chris): „Du, Revolvermann, wir bräuchten da mal deine Hilfe-”  
Chris: „Raus. Alle miteinander.” 

Chris hat sich mit den Bauern in den Saloon gepflanzt. Wie es der Zufall so will, ist auch Vin vor Ort und soll natürlich für das Unterfangen gewonnen werden.  
Chris (zu Vin): „Das Dorf dieser armen Menschen wird von ein paar Fliegen belagert. Da muss man was tun.”  
Vin: „Wie viele Männer hast du?”  
Chris (hebt einen Finger)  
Vin (hebt lächelnd zwei)  
Chris: „He, halt, damit das klar ist: Ich meinte dich! ICH riskiere meinen Hals sicher nicht für dieses Kuhkaff und dazu bei knausrigstem Salär.” 

Chris und Vin wollen den alten Mann überzeugen, die relative Sicherheit des Dorfes aufzusuchen. Dieser ist bei der Aussicht auf Calveras Kommen aber ganz gechillt und verkündet, lieber in seinem Haus zu bleiben. Auch, weil ihn die Gespräche mit den jüngeren Bauern einfach nur anöden.  
Alter Mann: „Herumfabulieren über Saatgut fand ich schon immer zum Schnarchen langweilig. Und über Frauen mag ich auch nicht mehr reden. An denen habe ich pünktlich zu meinem 83. Geburtstag das Interesse verloren.”  
Dabei blickt er Vin bedeutungsschwanger an.  
Vin: „Ja, recht so, tritt nochmal extra rein! Eines der wenigen schönen Dinge in meinem Leben ist nunmal Sex. Und jetzt willst du mir erzählen, dass ich irgendwann keinen mehr hochkriege. Hast du das gehört, Chris?”  
Chris: „Ja. Jetzt ist mein Kampfgeist auch im Eimer. Danke für gar nichts, alter Mann.”


	4. Beifahrer zu verschenken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel entspringen die letzten drei Szenen nicht meiner überdrehten Phantasie^^ Vielmehr hat Robert Vaughn selbst über die Konkurrenz Brynner/McQueen während des Drehs erzählt, und ich bringe das Ganze lediglich in Parodie-Form. Viel Spaß allerseits!

Chris und Vin fahren zum Boot Hill hoch. Doch schwant ihnen Übles, denn nicht jeder in der Stadt ist mit ihrem Vorhaben einverstanden.  
Chris: „Einfach nicht beachten. 's ist nur der Wind, das himmlische Kind. Wir kommen oben an, keine Sorge.”  
Vin: „Mir macht eher Sorge, dass wir dort bleiben könnten.”  
Chris: „Absteigen, aber dalli.”  
Vin: „Warum?”  
Chris: „Ich kann Schwarzmaler nicht leiden, die Farbe meiner Kleidung hin oder her. Ich sehe das Leben von der Sonnenseite. Verschwinde!" 

Der Indianer wurde erfolgreich unter die Erde gebracht.  
Chris: „Und, haben Sie das gesehen? Haben Sie gesehen, wie wir ein Zeichen gesetzt haben?”  
Henry aka Kutschenmann: „Nein, was soll das für eins gewesen sein?”  
Chris: „Ach Mensch, das ist hier echt zum Haareraufen … Na korrektes Verhalten natürlich! Ein Mindestmaß an Respekt, das man jedem entgegenbringen sollte, ohne Achtung der Hautfarbe oder der Sprache.”  
Henry aka Kutschenmann: „Ach so.”  
Chris: „Alle zu dumm, es zu verstehen. Da hätten wir uns den ganzen Zinnober auch sparen können! War nicht gerade lustig, angegafft zu werden wie zwei Zirkusaffen, was, Vin?”  
Vin: „Gott ja.”

Chris und Vin fahren zum Boot Hill hoch.  
Chris: „Lass es. Ich warne dich.”  
Vin: „Was denn?”  
Chris: „Das Herumspielen an deinem Hut. Das Herumrasseln mit deinen Patronen. Und überhaupt.”  
Vin: „Was willst du denn? Du steckst dir betont cool die Zigarre am Stiefel an und tust auch sonst alles Mögliche, um nur ja im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Soll ich da einfach danebensitzen und mich am Popo kratzen?”

Deutlich später. Chris und Vin ziehen los, um mehr Männer für den Kampf aufzugabeln.  
Vin: „Ach das ist also dein Pferd … Verkauf es. Nimm ein anderes.”  
Chris: „Warum das?”  
Vin: „Es ist größer als meins, das geht gar nicht. Und wo wir schon dabei sind: Dein Revolver ist mir auch ein Dorn im Auge. Viel zu schmuck. Hol dir einen schlichten, so wie ich.”  
Chris: „Sonst noch Wünsche, der Herr?”  
Vin: „Momentan nicht.”  
Chris: „Halleluja!”

Noch später.  
Chris: „Mach das nochmal und ich schieße dir in den Fuß.”  
Vin: „Wovon redest du?”  
Chris: „Du hast den kleinen Hügel zertreten, den ich eigens errichtet habe! Du bist wohl zu allem bereit, damit ich nur ja kleiner bin als du!”  
Vin: „Alter ...”


	5. Immer wieder Chico

Nachdem Chico im Wirtshaus auf Chris eingeballert hat, weil er nicht seinen Willen bekam (und weil er dem Alkohol übermäßig zugesprochen hat), bricht er schließlich am Tresen zusammen und schläft den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
Chris (gibt dem Wirt eine Münze): „Hier. Gib dem Jungen 'nen Drink, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Er wird ihn brauchen.”  
Vin (tut es ihm gleich): „Und hier. Verpass dem Jungen 'nen Tritt von mir, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Ich hab hier Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, während er auf meinen Freund geschossen hat!”  
Chris: „Ach, Vin ...” 

Der alte Mann lässt sich nicht überreden, vor Calveras Bande ins Dorf zu flüchten.  
Alter Mann: „Ein bisschen Aufregung ist genau das, was diese alten Knochen brauchen. Und diese Knaben werden mich eh nicht töten. Jede Kugel ist nichts als rausgeschossenes Geld.”  
Vin (nachdenklich): „Dann muss Chico 'nen Dukatenscheißer haben. So, wie er auf dich draufgehalten hat, Chris.”  
Chris: „Ja. Manche werden halt mit 'nem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren.”  
Vin: „Oder es lag daran, dass er hackevoll war. Eins von beidem.” 

Der alte Mann lässt sich nicht überreden, vor Calveras Bande ins Dorf zu flüchten.  
Alter Mann: „Ach, so kommt hier mal etwas Spannung in die Bude! Außerdem werden die Halunken mich eh nicht töten. Kugeln sind schließlich teuer.”  
Vin: „Obacht, der Mensch ist auf viele Arten kaputtbar. Durch Kugeln, ja. Aber auch durch Messer.”  
Chris: „Oder ein Seil.”  
Vin: „Oder bloße Hände.”  
Chris: „Oder-”  
Alter Mann: „Ist ja gut, ich komm' ja schon!”

Calvera kommt mit seiner Bande ins Dorf geritten. Als er das Empfangskomitee sieht, gibt er sich unerschrocken.  
Calvera: „Das war ja so klar. Ihr seid also die, die uns Ärger machen sollen. Und eine neue Mauer habt ihr auch gebaut, gratuliere.”  
Chris: „Ist nicht die einzige. Das ganze Dorf ist jetzt von einer Mauer umschlossen.”  
Calvera: „Ich komm trotzdem rein, haha.”  
Chris: „Der Sinn und Zweck ist, dass du nicht rauskommst.”  
Calvera (zitternd): „Gefangen. Eingeschlossen. Das wird eng hier … Ich leide unter Klaustrophobie ! Lasst mich raaaaaus!”  
Vin: „Der eingebildete Kranke, ich fass es nicht.”  
Chris: „Ach, wenn der was hat, dann eher Arschlocheritis. Ist eh nicht unser Problem. Wir ziehen die Mauern bald noch höher, hörst du?”  
Calvera: * kreisch * 

Chico bekommt den ironischen Vorschlag, doch einfach bei Calvera vorbeizuschauen und zu fragen, was dieser so im Schilde führt. Er nimmt das für bare Münze und bricht auf.  
Britt: „Ich glaub, mein Schwein pfeift. Er tut's wirklich.”  
Vin: „Jetzt ist es amtlich: Er ist auf dem Entwicklungsstand eines etwa Neunjährigen.”  
Chris: „Genau. Die verstehen noch keine Ironie.”


	6. Ein Kinderfeind

Der Indianer wurde beerdigt, Chris und Vin fahren triumphierend wieder runter in die Stadt. Leider vergessen sie dabei, dass in dem Haus an der Straße noch immer ein besonders zivilisierter Mensch sitzen könnte. Es knallen zwei Schüsse.  
Vin: „Haida bimbam! So ein Drecksack!”  
Ein dritter Schuss. Am Ende zahlt Henry den Schaden für den völlig demolierten Wagen. Es ist auch der Tag, an dem Chico seine Träume begräbt und beschließt, doch lieber Farmer zu werden.

Die Bauern ersuchen Chris um Hilfe, denn ihr Dorf ist in großer Gefahr. Prinzipiell ist er einverstanden, einen Einsatztrupp zusammenzustellen. Aber es müssen noch einige organisatorische Punkte geklärt werden.  
Chris (geht Checkliste durch): „Essen und Trinken?”  
Hilario: „Jepp.”  
Chris: „Alles für unsere lieben Pferde?”  
Tomás: „Jaja.”  
Chris: „Betten oder ein paar Quadratmeter weiche Erde?”  
Hilario: „Jau.”  
Chris: „Ein Bordell oder etwas in der Art?”  
Sotero: „Was?! In unserem Dorf herrscht noch Zucht und Ordnung!”  
Tomás: „Und solche Aktivitäten gibt’s erst in der Ehe.”  
Chris: „Ach?”  
Sotero: „Ja, Sie gottloser Mensch!”  
Chris: …  
Hilario: „Ja mei, Sie haben doch alle eine rechte Hand.”  
Chris: „Abgelehnt. Verschwinden Sie. Ich will da mal eben wohin ...”

Die Revolverhelden sind dabei, die Umgebung des Dorfes zu sichern. Bernardo ist gerade für sich, als er Gesellschaft bekommt. Drei Bauernjungen pirschen sich an ihn heran und wollen sich nicht vertreiben lassen.  
Bernardo: „Habt ihr was an den Ohren? Ich hab' gesagt, ihr sollt wegbleiben, ihr Gören!”  
Junge 1: „Das sagen sie alle. Aber wir sind mutig, wir bleiben. Schließlich haben wir dich gezogen.”  
Bernardo: „Was soll der Quatsch?”  
Junge 2: „Bei unserem Jungbauerntreff fiel das Los auf dich. Wir werden nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen. Solltest du das Zeitliche segnen, murksen wir deinen Mörder ab. Und wir werden dein Grab wunderschön herrichten – ist alles schon geplant.”  
Bernardo (bricht ihm mit einem Faustschlag die Nase): „Ich. Will. Das. Nicht.”  
Entsetzt ergreifen die Jungen die Flucht.  
Bernardo (zufrieden): „Bestrafe einen, erziehe hundert.” 

Lee erwacht schreiend aus einem Alptraum. Zum Glück eilen ein paar Bauern herbei und können ihn etwas beruhigen. Bald darauf pflanzt er sich an den Tisch und als ein paar Fliegen meinen, ihm auf den Senkel gehen zu müssen, greift er beherzt zu.  
Lee: „Ach Scheibenkleister, nur eine. Früher hätte ich sie alle erwischt.”  
Tomás: „Ähm, sind Sie jetzt entmutigt? War das gerade eine Art Test für Sie? Machen Sie sich nichts draus.”  
Lee: „Unsinn, ich war nur mal eben jagen. Jetzt habe ich endlich eine Fleischbeilage zu euren faden Tortillas.”


	7. Von friedlichen und weniger friedlichen Lösungen

Chris und Vin fahren den Leichenwagen hinauf zum Boot Hill. Ihnen folgt eine Menge Schaulustiger, von denen nicht alle mit ihrem Vorhaben d'accord gehen.  
Jemand aus der Menschenmenge: „Injun Lovers! Indianer-Liebhaber!”  
Chris (schreit zurück): „Das hier ist ein freies Land, man darf jeden lieben! Indianer zum Beispiel. Oder auch-”  
Er gibt Vin einen Schmatzer mitten auf den Mund.  
Vin: „War das jetzt zur Unterstreichung des Arguments? Oder … war es ernstgemeint?” 

Die Bauern wollen von Chris wissen, wie sie an Waffen kommen können, um Calveras Bande zu vertreiben.  
Chris: „Ihr wollt also kämpfen, hä? Ihr wisst schon, was das bedeutet?”  
Hilario: „Nee, was denn?”  
Chris: „Dass ihr die ganze Chose bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen müsst. Entweder, bis sie alle hopsgehen, oder bis ihr es tut.”  
Tomás: „Ja muss das denn wirklich sein?”  
Chris: „Nö, ihr habt ja noch nicht angefangen. Ihr könnt auch einfach gehen. Verlasst euer Dorf, baut euch an einem sichereren Ort ein neues auf.”  
Sotero: „Dass ich nicht lache! Das kann nur einer sagen, der selbst nix hat. Wir sollen also unsere Häuser zurücklassen? Unser Vieh? Unsere Felder? Sie haben echt keine Ahnung von unserem Leben, wie alle von Ihrer Sippschaft.”  
Chris: „Du riskierst da eine ganz schön dicke Lippe. Zufällig haben meine Vorfahren anno 1755 selbst eine Vertreibung durchgemacht. Sie haben aber nicht lange herumlamentiert. Manchmal muss man halt den Arsch in der Hose haben und etwas aufgeben, um nicht alles zu verlieren.”

Unterwegs ins mexikanische Dorf, trifft die Gesellschaft an einem Bach auf Chico. Um ihr Herz zu erweichen und doch noch aufgenommen zu werden, hat er über offenem Feuer einige Fische gebraten und winkt einladend. Den Neuankömmlingen knurrt der Magen.  
Chris: „Sechs gegen einen? Sieht gut für uns aus. Auf ihn mit Gebrüll!”  
Bauern: „Ups, da sind wir tatsächlich auf ziemliche Rohlinge gestoßen ...”  
Kurz darauf sind die Fische verputzt. Chico bleibt zusammengeschlagen liegen, die Karawane zieht weiter.  
Chris (zufrieden): „Da hast du. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen.”  
Britt: „Hm, das war nun nicht die feine englische Art.”  
Chris: „Und wir sind keine Engländer, oder?”  
Harry: „Nein, aber der Kleine hat-”  
Chris: „Halt's Maul. Das hier ist ein freies Land. Der Junge kann uns hinterherdackeln, so viel er will, aber uns ködern? Das geht gar nicht.”

Nach etwa einer Woche im Dorf fällt Chico auf, dass er eine gewisse Dame länger nicht mehr gesehen hat. Er wendet sich fragend an die Bauern.  
Sotero: „Die Petra? Ach, die hat ihr Vater weggeschickt. In ein Kloster am Popocatépetl. Dort soll sie dafür Buße tun, dass sie sich so an dich rangemacht hat.”  
Chico: „Ach so. Na, ist wohl auch besser. So, wie die um mich herumscharwenzelt ist, war die sicher keine Jungfrau mehr ...”


	8. Mehr Monologe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt ein schlechter Reim vor, aber das war Absicht. Ich könnte auch anders. Bitte verurteilt mich nicht XD

Chris: „Ich bin ab heute Nichtraucher.”

Vin: „Mein persönlicher Albtraum? Ein Leben mit Haus und Hof, Frau und – Gott bewahre! – Kindern.”

Chico: „Ich gehe allen auf die Nerven. Die Mischung aus Schüler und Narr konnte nur in einem Reinfall enden.”

Calvera: „Wer essen will, der muss arbeiten. Von heute an wird der Lebensunterhalt ehrlich bestritten!”

Bernardo: „Diese Bauern hatten doch tatsächlich die Chuzpe, zu behaupten, keiner von uns hätte Kinder! Dabei habe ich sicher mehr, als sie alle zusammen. Nur kenne ich sie halt nicht. Und das ist auch gut so.” 

Chris: „Die Rothaut hätte man auf der Straße liegenlassen sollen.”

Britt: „Hast gewonnen. Im Messerwerfen bin ich echt eine Niete.”

Calvera: „Ich würde nie jemanden erschießen, nur weil er mir frech kommt. Contenance.”

Ein Bauer: „Unsere blütenweiße Kleidung ist das Praktikabelste für die Feldarbeit.”

Chico: „In Wahrheit bin ich schwul.”

Lee: „Wie sollte ich desertieren, wo ich mich dort wie ein Fisch im Wasser tat fühlen?”

Harry: „Meine Geduld ist erschöpft. Die Bauern halten noch immer dicht. Ich werde eine peinliche Befragung mit ihnen durchführen müssen.”

Vin: „Kann ich mir das Gewehr leihen? Danke. Will nur schnell diesen Indianer-Liebhaber abknallen.”

Petra: „Was finde ich eigentlich an Chico, diesem Grünschnabel? Ich mache es besser wie auf dem einen Filmplakat und bändele mit Chris an.”


	9. Ein Einreiseverbot

Chris und Vin fahren hoch zum Boot Hill und führen derweil Small Talk.  
Vin: „Wo kommst'n du her?”  
Chris: „Dodge, und du?”  
Vin: „Nein, ich meinte, wo kommst du ursprünglich her?”  
Chris: „Darauf will und brauche ich nicht zu antworten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du überhaupt was für diesen Indianer tun willst, wenn du so tickst.”  
Vin: „He, was ist dein Problem?”  
Chris: „Das fragst du noch, du Rassist?”

Nachdem der Indianer sicher auf den Boot Hill gebracht wurde, ist Chris auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Da kommen drei Bauern herein.  
Tomás: „Hallo! Wir haben Sie eben gesehen. Könnten Sie uns bitte bitte-”  
Chris: „Eine Autogrammkarte geben? Aber sicher. Hier.”  
Sotero: „Danke. Aber eigentlich-”  
Chris: „Wollt ihr auch eine von Vin haben? Dann sucht ihn, er ist sicher noch irgendwo in der Stadt. Ich will jetzt in Ruhe Katzenwäsche machen. Wiedersehen.”

Nachdem Chico sich vorgestellt hat und wieder davongerauscht ist, muss das Ereignis natürlich kommentiert werden.  
Sotero: „So ein junges und stolzes Kerlchen.”  
Chris: „Ach, die Friedhöfe sind voll mit solchen Leuten.”  
Tomás: „Ach Gottchen, haben Sie so jemanden verloren? Man sieht es Ihnen an.”  
Chris: „Die Friedhöfe sind auch voll mit Leuten, die meinten, herumschnüffeln zu müssen ...”

Die Bauern haben die Revolverhelden bis an ihre Dorfgrenze gebracht. Dort halten sie plötzlich an.  
Chico: „Was soll das? Ich dachte, wir sollen euch helfen.”  
Sotero: „Ja, sollt ihr auch. Und ihr sollt es gut haben, sogar in unseren Bettchen schlafen. Doch zuvor ...”  
Hilario: „Q-U-A-R-A-N-T-Ä-N-E!”  
Lee: „Wir sind aber nicht krank, ihr Armleuchter.”  
Sotero: „Papperlapapp. Ihr könntet euch sonstwas eingefangen haben, bei eurem Leben … So, ihr müsst nun eine Woche hier lagern, dann sehen wir weiter.”

Calvera hat sich mit seiner Bande ins Dorf zurückgeschlichen und es still und leise eingenommen. Die Revolverhelden werden gezwungen, ihre Waffen abzugeben, und sollen sich davonmachen.  
Britt (zu sich): „Ich komme wieder, ihr Halunken. Ich bin ein Samurai. Ja, der bin ich. So springt man nicht mit mir um. Ihr werdet noch Augen machen, groß wie Untertassen ...”  
Calvera: „Ach, und eure Waffen seht ihr nie wieder. Wir sind sicher nicht so blöd, sie euch zurückzugeben. Haut ab, nackig, wie ihr seid.”  
Britt: „Möp.”

Die entscheidende Schlacht im Dorf. Chris ist gerade in einem der Häuser, mit dem Rücken zur Tür.  
Calvera: „Dreh dich um, du!”  
Chris: „Ja, was gibt’s denn?”  
Calvera: „Ich bin ein Ehrenmann, und als solcher würde ich dich nie von hinten erschießen.”


	10. Hemmungslos

Die Bauern bekommen beigebracht, wie man schießt. Als „Zielscheibe” wurden dafür in einiger Entfernung ein paar Steine aufgeschichtet.  
Vin: „Ist das nicht ein wenig sinnbefreit? Ich meine, sobald ihr gelernt habt, wie man die Knarre bedient, sollte es daran gehen, eure Hemmungen abzubauen.”  
Chris: „Isso. Jeder normale Mensch ist erstmal zimperlich, wenn er einen andern abknallen soll. Auf Steine schießen? Das könnte selbst ein Baby.”  
Bernardo: „Wir sollten einen von den Rotzlöffeln da hinstellen, mit einem Maiskolben auf dem Kopf. Dann könnt ihr draufhalten. Auf den Kolben, meine ich ...”

Die Bauern bekommen beigebracht, wie man schießt. Den Revolverhelden ist bewusst, dass dabei eine natürliche Barriere überwunden werden muss.  
Britt: „Das erste Mal ist immer ganz schön happig, da könnte ich euch was erzählen. Aber macht euch keinen Kopf, es wird mit der Zeit immer einfacher. Es ist normal, dass man erstmal nicht abdrücken will, wenn man 'nen Menschen vor sich hat.”  
Miguel: „I wo! Das ist nicht das Problem. Ist doch wie Vieh schlachten, nur halt ohne Messer. Ein gut platzierter Schuss ...”  
Harry: „Ihr Bauersleute werdet mir langsam unheimlich … Alles gut, Harry. Es ist alles gut ...”  
Chris: „Recht hast du, Miguel. Ich hab seinerzeit schon Alligatoren abgeknallt. Hier musste nur etwas höher zielen.”  
Harry: „Äh, ich geh dann mal ...” 

Die Sieben widmen sich tiefschürfenden Gedanken, genauer, ob das Leben als Revolverheld wirklich so oberkrass ist, wie Chico sich das in seiner jugendlichen Naivität vorstellt.  
Chris: „Man muss nur wissen, wie man 'nen blöden Revolver abfeuert. Da is' nichts Ruhmvolles dabei, Kleener.”  
Chico: „Wenn dir das alles so am Allerwertesten vorbeigeht, wieso hast du dann so einen schmucken Revolver? Ich meine, keiner von uns hat einen mit Perlmuttgriff.”  
Vin: „Ja, das erklär mal, Kollege.”  
Chris: „Äh, der war halt im Sonderangebot.”  
Lee: „Aber sicher.”  
Chris: „Öhm, er liegt halt gut in der Hand.”  
Britt: „Da erzählst du doch einen vom Pferd.”  
Chris: „Ja gut, ihr habt's so gewollt … Bei dem verkorksten Leben, das wir übrigens alle gemeinsam haben, ist er mein Statussymbol, mein Penisersatz! Irgendeine Knarre braucht der Mensch, da muss es ja keine absolut verlotterte sein. Zufrieden?”

Das Dorf ist befreit, das Leben geht weiter. Die drei verbliebenen Revolverhelden (okay, Chico eigentlich nicht, aber das wissen wir hier noch nicht so genau) machen sich zum Aufbruch bereit.  
Alter Mann: „Bleibt doch einfach hier. Sie hätten fei nix dagegen.”  
Chris: „Wenn wir gehen, werden sie sich aber auch nicht heulend auf den Boden werfen.”  
Alter Mann: „Auch wieder wahr. Sie würden euch vielleicht sogar mit Kusshand verabschieden. Leider leider gibt es keine Jahreszeit für Dankbarkeit, sonst würden sie sie eher zeigen.”  
Chris: „Warum sprechen Sie immer von „sie” und „ich”? Sind Sie etwa kein Bauer mehr, nur weil Sie für die Feldarbeit zu alt sind?”  
Vin: „Ja. Und sagen Sie doch einfach offen, dass das alles undankbare Affenärsche sind.”


	11. Aberglaube

Chris und die Bauern haben die Netze ausgeworfen und schauen, ob sich noch ein anderer Dummer – äh, ein anderer Held – findet, der bereit ist, an diesem Himmelfahrtskommando teilzunehmen. Der Zufall will es, dass Vin in der Nähe ist. Der soll natürlich angeworben werden.  
Vin: „Diesen Bauern helfen, sagst du? Ein paar Wochen Schießarbeit?”  
Chris: „Du hast es erfasst. Und?”  
Vin: „Was würde denn dabei rausspringen?”  
Chris: „Kost und Logis gratis. Außerdem 20 Dollar pro Nase.”  
Vin: „Moooooment … Sagtest du, 20 Dollar?”  
Chris: „Ja.”  
Vin: „Nein.”  
Chris: „Was nein?”  
Vin: „Nein, da muss ich passen. 20 Dollar sind genau das, was das Begräbnis von diesem Indianer gekostet hat. Ist ein schlechtes Omen, sag' ich dir.”

Die Bauern bekommen beigebracht, wie man schießt. Als Ziel sollen ein paar aufeinander geschichtete Steine herhalten. Eine Kugel trifft sie in einem so ungünstigen Winkel, dass sie daran abprallt und eine nichtsahnende Bauersfrau erwischt, die in der Nähe vorbeikam.  
Vin: „Der alte Mann sollte echt im Dorf leben. Dann wäre sicher er vorbeigelaufen, und er war eh alt.”

Der alte Mann soll im Dorf in relative Sicherheit gebracht werden.  
Alter Mann: „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim, die Herren. Was gibt’s denn?”  
Chris: „Aber das … Komm in meine Arme, Bruder!”  
Alter Mann: „Wie? Was is'?”  
Chris (mit Pipi in den Augen): „Du bist auch ein Cajun, nein, ist das geil!”  
Alter Mann: „Ähm, nö, ich bin Mexikaner.”  
Chris: „Quatsch, ein Cajun bist du!”  
Vin: „Komm mal her, ich glaub, du hast Fieber.”  
Chris: „Kapiert ihr das echt nicht? Also, ich bin Russe. Aus Gründen, die nur sie kennen, haben mich die Filmemacher daher zum Cajun gemacht. Und du bist auch Russe. Daher bist du auch einer!”  
Alter Mann: „Jetzt, wo du es sagst ...”

Als Calvera mit seiner Bande erstmals wiederkommt, erlebt er sein blaues Wunder. Bauern und Revolverhelden verjagen sie, sie fliehen wie die Hasen. Doch es dauert nicht lange, da ist das Raubgesindel wieder da. Zusammen mit dem alten Mann, den sie zwischenzeitlich als Geisel genommen haben.  
Calvera: „Nun ist aber Schluss mit lustig! Rückt all eure Vorräte raus, oder er baumelt.”  
Chico: „Vorher befreie ich ihn.”  
Calvera: „Vorher gibt’s für euch beide 'ne Kugel in den Kopf.”  
Bauern: „Wir geben auf. Ihr bekommt alles, nur tut ihm nichts. Nicht dem alten Mann.”  
Chris: „Wir hätten diesen Dummbeitel mit Gewalt ins Dorf verfrachten sollen ...”


	12. Trugbilder

Die Reisegesellschaft überquert einen Bach. Vin hängt sich zum Trinken aus dem Sattel. Da gibt Chris dem Pferd einen Schlag aufs Hinterteil, sodass es losstürmt. Vin fällt ins Wasser.  
Vin: „Danke, jetzt bin ich nass und habe Schmerzen.”  
Chris: „Lern was draus. Schluss mit den Showeinlagen!”

Nach langem Ritt durch eine karge Landschaft voll Staub und Hitze erreicht die Reisegesellschaft ein Waldstück, durch das ein Bach fließt. An letzterem sitzt Chico die Klette.  
Chico: „Na was für ein toller Zufall! Ihr kommt gerade richtig zum Essen. Natürlich ganz ohne Hintergedanken.”  
Chris: „Bleibt im Sattel. Wir reiten weiter.”  
Harry: „Aber-”  
Chris: „Merkt ihr denn nicht, dass das eine Fata Morgana ist? Es war heute einfach viel zu heiß. Ignoriert ihn, er ist gar nicht da.”  
Chico: „Doch, bin ich! Wollt ihr Fische?”  
Chris: „Er ist nicht da, sage ich. Hier ist überhaupt nichts.”  
Lee: „Also das Wasser kommt mir sehr echt vor. Und es riecht nach lecker Fisch.”  
Chris: „Tja, nur gut, dass nicht du der Anführer bist. Weiter jetzt!” 

Nach einer anstrengenden Reise kommt die Gruppe schließlich im Dorf an. Doch es ist wie ausgestorben, keiner empfängt sie.  
Chris (zu den Bauern): „Soviel dazu, dass jeder Mann im Dorf denkt, wie ihr. Kein Schwein zu sehen!”  
Chico: „Äh, ich könnte die Kirchturmglocke läuten. Dann kommen sie bestimmt.”  
Chris: „Ne, lass mal. Jetzt bin ich schon beleidigt. Ich gehe. Macht doch, was ihr wollt ...”

In der Nähe des Dorfes werden drei Räuber entdeckt, die spionieren sollen. Chris schickt ihnen zwei seiner Männer auf den Hals. Leider kehren sie mit leeren Händen zurück.  
Chris: „Ich sagte doch, ich brauche einen lebend. Also?”  
Britt: „Ja nun, der Kleine hat mich so vollgequasselt, da hab ich leider statt dem Pferd -”  
Chris: „Hm, echt ein loses Mundwerk.”  
Britt: „Na hör mal, das verbitt ich mir!”  
Chris: „Nicht du, sondern Chico. Da könnte man ja ...”  
Und so kommt es, dass Calvera im Dorf von Chico höchstselbst empfangen wird, während die anderen sich im Hintergrund halten.  
Chico: „Euch Ganoven werden meine Kameraden und ich es schon zeigen! Wir erschießen euch, hängen euch auf und ertränken euch im Dorfbrunnen! Das wäre ja gelacht, wenn wir euch nicht beikommen könnten. Kerle wie euch verspeisen wir doch zum Frühstück! Und außerdem-”  
Calvera: „Männer, wir gehen. Wer solche Irren anheuert, hat sie selbst nicht mehr alle. Hier muss irgendwas im Trinkwasser sein. Nur raus aus dieser Klapsmühle!”

Die erste Konfrontation im Dorf. Calvera macht sich Vorwürfe.  
Calvera: „Oh, ich könnte mir selbst in den Allerwertesten beißen! Was war ich auch so großzügig und habe den Bauern noch genügend Budget gelassen, um diese Kanaillen anzuheuern? Gutes bleibt nie ungestraft!”  
Chris: „Oh nein.”  
Calvera: „Was?”  
Chris: „Unser Verhalten hier ist ausnehmend gut. Ergo lässt es nur Böses erahnen. Am besten, wir lassen es und wechseln die Seite.”


	13. Das liebe Kopfgeld

Chico ist eben sturzbesoffen zusammengebrochen, nachdem er auf Chris geschossen hat. Die gestandenen Revolverhelden können über ihn nur den Kopf schütteln und schicken sich gerade an, zu gehen. Da kommt ein unerwarteter Gast in die Bar.  
Britt: „Hallo Leute. Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Bin dabei.”  
Chris: „Auf einmal doch? Warum?”  
Britt (bockig): „Ja weil halt.”  
Chris: „Erst wolltest du mir nicht sagen, warum nicht. Jetzt willst du nicht sagen, warum doch. Kerl, du bist schlimmer als eine Frau mit PMS!”  
Britt: „Ja willst du mich jetzt oder nicht?”  
Chris: „Schon gut, will ich. Aber ich sage dir nicht, warum.”

Die erste Konfrontation im Dorf. Calvera und seine Diebesbande soll zum Weiterreiten bewegt werden.  
Calvera: „Was habt ihr nur alle für ein hartes Herz. Bald ist Winter, wie soll ich all die hungrigen Mäulchen stopfen, wenn wir uns nicht hier bedienen?”  
Chris: „Ihr seid also eigentlich Opfer, nicht Täter?”  
Calvera: „Ja, Opfer der Jahreszeiten!”  
Chris: „So ein Mumpitz. Und selbst wenn, das ist nicht unser Problem.”  
Calvera: „Nun lasst uns lieb miteinander sein. Wir sind doch eh im selben Geschäft.”  
Vin: „Höchstens als Konkurrenten, du Traumtänzer.”  
Calvera: „Warum nicht als Partner? Wenn ich euch nun den gleichen Anteil gebe?”  
Chris (interessiert): „An was?”  
Calvera: „Na an allem, bis zum letzten Körnchen.”  
Chris: „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Lasst uns die Farmer schröpfen. Wir sind viele und so eine Gelegenheit kommt so schnell nicht wieder.”  
Vin: „Adieu, Menschenkenntnis.” 

Die Revolverhelden geraten im Dorf in einen Hinterhalt. Calvera will ihnen aber ihr Leben schenken, solange sie brav ihre Schießeisen abgeben. Chico, der Grasdackel, kann das nicht zulassen.  
Chico (greift nach seiner Waffe): „Der Stolz eines Mannes ist seine Zier. Dir zeig ich's!”  
Einer der Räuber verpasst ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf.  
Vin: „Heeee, Chris! Warum hast du den Zwerg nicht aufgehalten? Du bist doch hier der Boss, denke ich.”  
Chris: „Warum hätte ich? Sowas nennt sich natürliche Selektion.”

Der letzte Kampf ist vorbei, die Räuber teils verjagt und teils mausetot.  
Sotero: „Ein Hoch auf uns alle! Sagt mal, was ist aus Calvera geworden?”  
Chris: „Da liegt der Malefizbube. Ich habe ihn seinem Ende zugeführt. Wollte mich von hinten abknallen, der Duckmäuser.”  
Sotero: „Äh, ihr solltet da was wissen.”  
Vin: „Und das wäre?”  
Sotero: „Auf seinen Kopf war ein Preis ausgesetzt, hat er mir selbst erzählt. Ihr hättet ihn festsetzen und vor Gericht bringen sollen. Hätte ein hübsches Sümmchen eingebracht.”  
Chris: „Sack Zement! Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es dafür jetzt zu spät ist.”  
Sotero: „Ja sorry, wenn ihr bei eurem Beruf nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen könnt.”


	14. Fluchthilfe

Chris und Vin suchen Bernardo auf, um ihn für ihre Sache zu gewinnen.  
Vin: „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!”  
Chris: „Ich bin ein Freund vom Harry. Er ließ durchblicken, dass über dir der Pleitegeier kreist.”  
Bernardo (ironisch): „Unsinn! Ich hacke nur Holz, weil ich ein exzentrischer alter Millionär bin.”  
Vin: „Ach Mist, da hat dein Freund dich schön verschaukelt, Chris.”  
Chris: „Der ganze Weg umsonst! Wenn mir dieser Lügner nochmal unter die Augen kommt … Okay, gehen wir halt wieder. Tschüß.”  
Bernardo: „Halt, wartet! Wolltet ihr mir einen Job anbieten? … Wobei, nein. Verschwindet lieber ganz schnell. Von dummen Nüssen wie euch können keine guten Geschäfte kommen.”

Lee hat gehört, dass Chris und Vin auf der Suche nach Männern sind, und überrascht sie, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren.  
Lee: „Kuckuck! Kennst du mich noch?”  
Chris: „Ja, so alt bin ich auch wieder nicht.”  
Lee: „Ich bin geneigt, mit nach Mexiko zu kommen. Wie lange soll die ganze Chose dauern?”  
Chris: „Was weiß denn ich. Halt so lange, bis alle tot sind, oder wir alle tot sind. So vier bis sechs Wochen.”  
Lee: „Heureka, das könnte mich jetzt retten.”  
Vin: „Wovor denn?”  
Lee: „Geht dich nichts an. Wie ist die Bezahlung?”  
Chris: „20 Dollar.”  
Lee: „Astrein! Damit kann ich die letzten zwei Tage hier zahlen.”  
Vin: „Warum so teuer? Hast du logiert wie der Kaiser persönlich?”  
Lee: „Ich habe logiert wie der letzte Bettler. Hat Gründe.”  
Vin: „Die ich gerne erfahren würde.”  
Chris: „Mensch, nun lass ihn endlich in Ruhe. Er ist mein Freund und ein guter Schütze. Und er kommt mit, und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst.”  
In aller Herrgottsfrühe sammeln sich die Gefährten in der Stadt, um Richtung Mexiko aufzubrechen. Sie kommen allerdings nicht weit.  
Sheriff: „Halt, aber sofort! Ihr seid alle verhaftet wegen Fluchthilfe für den Deserteur Lee!”  
Vin: „Ich hatte es im Gefühl, der war ein faules Ei.” 

Auf dem Weg ins Dorf lässt sich Chico nicht davon abhalten, der Gruppe hinterherzureiten. Damit strapaziert er die Nerven des einen oder anderen über die Maßen.  
Harry: „Keinen Bock mehr, mich ständig nach ihm umzudrehen! Aber nicht wissen, ob er noch da ist, geht auch nicht … Warum kann ich nicht einfach eine Dose an seinen Schwanz binden?”  
Chris: „Schluss mit den Misshandlungsphantasien. Lass ihn in Ruhe, es ist ein freies Land.”  
Bernardo: „Und es ist sein Land.”  
Sotero: „Ach? Nur weil er, der tolle Amerikaner, einen Fuß darauf gesetzt hat?”  
Bernardo: „He, was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?”  
Hilario: „Ja nun tu doch nicht so! Ihr habt uns schon Texas abgeknapst, und alles mögliche andere. Aber Mexiko gehört noch immer uns, dass das mal klar ist.”  
Bernardo: „Ja dann ist mir halt die Zunge ausgerutscht, lasst mal gut sein.”  
Chico (von weit hinten): „SPOILER! Ich geb's zu, ich bin ein gebürtiger mexikanischer Bauer, kein Amerikaner!”  
Bernardo (eilig): „Genau das meinte ich.”


	15. Vor dem Frühstück

Henry, ein reisender Händler mit unzivilisiert funktionierendem moralischem Kompass, will dafür sorgen, dass der Indianer beerdigt wird. Dabei hat allerdings auch der Bestatter ein Wörtchen mitzureden und sieht das Ganze problematisch.  
Henry: „Wir wollen alle beide, dass er unter die Erde kommt. Und könnte er seinen Senf dazugeben, würde er das genauso sehen. Wo ist also das Problem, Mann?“  
Bestatter: „Geschenkt! Sie haben sich verhalten, wie Chris-“  
Chris: „Ja! Ja, hier! Ich bin der Chris, und ich hätte wirklich auch so gehandelt. Endlich mal ein gutes Wort über mich.“  
Bestatter: „Ich wollte sagen, wie Chris _ten_ sich verhalten sollten, nicht du Haderlump.“  
Chris: „Wie kurz so ein Moment doch sein kann.“

Der Indianer wurde sicher auf den Boot Hill gebracht. Henry ist froh und fand das Schauspiel toll. Er will sich erkenntlich zeigen.  
Henry (zu Chris): „Ich würde Ihnen gerne einen Drink kaufen. Und auch Ihrem Freund.“  
Chris: „Danke. Kein Bier vor Vier, aber Whiskey geht immer, was?“  
Henry (reicht ihm eine bei weitem nicht mehr volle Flasche): „Hier, wohl bekomm’s!“  
Chris: „Was, die ist ja schon fast leergesoffen! Also was besseres hätte ich mir schon erwartet. Du auch, oder? … Ah, ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie du heißt. Wie heißt du?“  
Vin: „Vin. Und ja, diese Mischung aus altem Whiskey und fremder Spucke muss echt nicht sein.“  
Henry: „Dann geben Sie halt wieder her. Und Sie kannten sich vorher nicht? Sie wollen mich wohl vergackeiern. Gehen miteinander um wie ein altes Ehepaar, und dann das …“ 

Chris und Vin suchen Bernardo auf, um ihn für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Sie erfahren, dass er gerade hinterm Haus Holz hackt, um ein Frühstück zu bekommen.  
Vin: „Ergo hat der Kerl heute noch nichts gegessen. Gar nicht gut … Komm, Chris, wir sehen uns die Gegend an und kehren zurück, sobald er was im Magen hat.”  
Chris: „Warum der Aufschub?”  
Vin: „Jetzt ist er hungrig und damit sicher grantig. Später wird er zugänglicher sein.”  
Chris: „Das stimmt wohl. Vor der ersten Zigarre bin ich auch nur ein halber Mensch.”  
Vin: „Wenn's nur das wäre. Unleidlich bist du dann.”  
Chris: „Wenn ich heute noch keine gehabt hätte, hättest du jetzt was zu hören bekommen, aber so … Tralala, wie du meinst.”

Lee hat gehört, dass Chris und Vin auf der Suche nach Männern sind, und überrascht sie, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren.  
Lee: „Halli hallo hallöchen! So trifft man sich wieder.”  
Chris: „Jaja, passt schon. Jetzt steh erstmal auf. BITTE!”  
Lee: „Wieso? Du hast hier keinen Stuhl, und irgendwo muss Mann ja sitzen.”  
Chris: „Ja, aber nicht auf meinem Kopfkissen, Himmel nochmal! Es tut mir fast körperlich weh, wie du dich da mit deinem dreckigen Popo hingepflanzt hast!”  
Lee (erhebt sich pikiert): „Na gut. Was ein Aufstand, bei einem schnieken Kerl wie mir … Können wir jetzt reden wie normale Menschen?”  
Chris: „Jetzt? Ja.”


	16. Zeitverschwendung

Der Händler Henry will sich dafür einsetzen, dass der Indianer unter die Erde gebracht wird. Der Bestatter sieht aber ein Problem am Horizont aufziehen.  
Bestatter: „Zugegeben, Sie haben sich verhalten, wie sich ein Christ verhalten sollte. Aber-“  
Henry: „Moment, ich bin Jude!“

Henry, ein sehr feiner und der Zivilisierung des Wilden Westens nicht entsprechender Zeitgenosse, will, dass der Indianer beerdigt wird. Der Bestatter würde seinen Job auch tun. Theoretisch.  
Bestatter: „Es stimmt zwar, Sie haben sich verhalten, wie ein Christenmensch, aber-“  
Henry: „Ach, ich bin nur ein blöder fahrender Händler. Wie ich so die Straße runterdackle, fällt der Typ mausetot um. Zwei geschlagene Stunden lang hat niemand was gemacht, da musste ich ja …“  
Bestatter: „Leider war Ihre Mühe für die Katz‘.“  
Nachdem das Theater eine Weile weitergeht, meldet sich Chris für die Aufgabe. Vin schließt sich ihm an und sie erledigen die Sache. Henry findet das Ganze höchst ergötzlich.  
Henry: „Das werde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen! Kann’s kaum erwarten, meiner lieben Flora davon zu erzählen. Sie wird mir zwar nicht glauben, aber auch egal.“  
Chris: „Erzählen Sie Ihrer Schnalle auch, dass Sie zwei Stunden lang keinen Finger gerührt haben?“  
Vin: „Aber echt. Sie sind also danach zwei Stunden lang seelenruhig Ihren Geschäften nachgegangen? Oder haben Sie die ganze Zeit däumchendrehend zugeschaut, ohne was zu tun?“  
Henry (bockig): „Letzten Endes HABE ich was getan.“  
Vin: „Blablabla, wir auch. Nur nach zwei Minuten, nicht nach zwei verdammten Stunden!“

Der Indianer wurde sicher auf den Boot Hill gebracht. Henry ist froh und fand überdies das Schauspiel richtig klasse. Er will sich erkenntlich zeigen.  
Henry (zu Chris): „Ich würde Ihnen gerne einen Drink kaufen. Und Ihrem Freund auch.“  
Chris: „Was? Woher kennen Sie Oskar?“  
Henry: „Oskar?“  
Chris: „Na, meinen unsichtbaren Freund.“  
Henry: „Äh, ich meinte den Gentleman neben Ihnen. Der eben mit Ihnen gefahren ist.“  
Chris: „Ach so, der. Ich mag ihn. Aber fünf Minuten zusammen machen noch keine Freundschaft.“  
Vin: „Dann trinken wir doch beide aus dieser versifften Flasche, die Henry dir gerade gereicht hat. Damit wird es amtlich.“  
Chris: „Von mir aus gern. Wie heißt du denn?“  
Vin: „Vin, und du?“  
Chris: „Ich bin Chris. Freut mich.“  
Henry: „Ich kauf euch nie im Leben ab, dass ihr euch eben noch nicht kanntet …“

Die beiden Revolverhelden sind bereit, den Indianer auf den Boot Hill zu bringen. Der Bestatter aber will seinen Wagen nicht so leicht aus der Hand geben.  
Bestatter: „Der ist satte 840 Dollar wert und der einzige hier im County. Nie und nimmer!“  
Henry: „Null Problemo, ich hafte für etwaige Schäden.“  
Vin (zu sich): „420 Mäuse für jeden, bar auf die Kralle …“  
Und so treten Chris und Vin ihre Fahrt an.  
Vin: „Denkst du, was ich denke?“  
Chris: „Aber sicher.“  
Sie liefern die Leiche oben ab, brausen an der schockierten Menschenmenge vorbei und verkaufen den Wagen in der nächsten Stadt.


	17. Hitze in der Nacht

Henry will sich mit Chris unterhalten, aber er könnte genauso gut mit einer Wand sprechen, so produktiv ist das Ergebnis.  
Henry: „Wo kommen Sie denn her?“  
Chris: (zeigt nach hinten)  
Henry: „Okay, das war sehr aufschlussreich. Und wohin sind Sie unterwegs?“  
Chris: (zeigt nach vorne)  
Henry: „Aha, auch gut. Ich denke, das ist irgendwie metaphysisch gemeint, was?“  
Chris: (nimmt einen Schluck Whiskey)  
Nachdem Henry abgereist ist, will wiederum Vin ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln.  
Vin: „Also wohin treibt es dich nun?“  
Chris: „Mehr oder weniger nach Süden. Dir kann ich’s ja sagen, du bist kein so dummer feiner Pinkel aus der Mitte der Gesellschaft.“ 

Chris hat sich bei den Bauern beliebt gemacht, weil er trotz aller Widrigkeiten dafür gesorgt hat, dass der Indianer begraben wurde (okay, Vin hat auch geholfen, aber das ist hier mal egal). Daher kommen sie gerade auf ihn zu.  
Sotero: „Wir denken, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen können. Sie sind ein feiner Mensch. Daher- “  
Chris: „Halt mal, ihr falschen Fuffziger! Ein Kumpel von mir hat erzählt, dass ihr angewidert den Blick von ihm abgewandt habt, als ihr in die Stadt geritten kamt. Habt euch als was Besseres gefühlt. Nun, auch ich bin Revolverheld.“  
Tomás: „Äh, so war das nicht gemeint. Wir wollten ihn einfach nicht provozieren, schließlich war er bewaffnet.“  
Chris: „Das könnt ihr eurer Großmutter erzählen. Raus.“

Chris hat das Vertrauen der Bauern gewonnen und sie wollen, dass er ihnen hilft.  
Sotero: „Es wäre ein Segen, wenn Sie mitkämen.“  
Chris: „Haha, der war gut. Seh‘ ich aus wie der Papst?“  
Hilario: „Nein nein, es gäbe mehr als warme Worte. Happa Happa jeden Tag, versprochen.“  
Sotero: „Genau, und außerdem … Tadaaa!“  
Die Bauern schnüren ein Bündel auf und lassen den Inhalt auf Chris‘ Bett fallen.  
Chris: „Was ist’n das für’n Zeug?“  
Tomás: „Alles Wertvolle in unserem Dorf. Kann verkauft werden. Was muss, das muss, wa‘?“  
Chris: „Jaja. Ist es auch schön gewaschen und desinfiziert?“  
Hilario: „Nö, warum?“  
Chris: „Da fragst du noch? Bei der Affenhitze hier kriech‘ ich zum Schlafen sicher nicht unter die Bettdecke, und jetzt wimmelt sie vor Keimen! Wohl nicht daran gedacht, dass ich Nacktschläfer sein könnte?!“

Die Bauern schildern Chris die Not, die die Räuber über ihr Dorf gebracht haben.  
Sotero: „Wir Großen könnten es noch etwas aushalten. Aber die Kinder … Sie weinen vor Hunger.“  
Chris: „Die armen Krümel … Klar braucht ihr Nachwuchs, aber wenn die Räuber euch ständig das Essen nehmen … Überbevölkerung. Tut ihr was dagegen?“  
Hilario: „Nee, was könnten wir denn tun?“  
Chris: „Langfristig? Die Räuber totmachen, um nichts abzugeben. Aber das werdet ihr jetzt eh.“  
Hilario: „Und kurzfristig?“  
Chris: „Maaaann! Zieht ihr euch was über den Schniedel, bevor ihr pimpert? Ja oder nein?“


	18. Streitlustig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich eine abgewandelte Form des Häschen-Witzes mal in einem meiner Werke verwende. Aber hier hat es einfach gepasst :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Bauern sind fest entschlossen, Calvera und seine Bande aus ihrem Dorf zu vertreiben. Sie hoffen, dass Chris ihnen das nötige Material dafür besorgen kann.  
Sotero: „Könnten Sie uns Waffen kaufen? Das wäre ein Träumchen.“  
Chris: „Pff, so leicht kommt man da nicht ran, und es gibt sie auch nicht für ´n Appel und ´n Ei. Verglichen damit sind Revolvermänner ein Schnäppchen. Damit werden wir uns eindecken.“  
Sotero: „Also nichts zum Schießen für uns?“  
Chris: „Hm, für euch drei? Da sollte sich schon was auftreiben lassen. Genug Revolver sind schließlich im Umlauf, nur halt auf zwei Beinen. Noch. Wartet mal kurz.“  
Er verlässt das Zimmer. In einiger Entfernung sind bald darauf Flüche zu hören, gefolgt von mehreren Schüssen. Chris kehrt zurück und drückt jedem Bauer eine Waffe in die Hand.  
Chris: „So, da habt ihr ein paar ganz passable Kerlchen.“  
Hilario: „Äh, danke, aber wie-?“  
Chris: „Hab einen Streit angefangen. War eigentlich ganz witzig.“ 

Die Bauern wollen die Räuber aus ihrem Dorf vertreiben.  
Hilario (zu Chris): „Sie müssen verstehen, ohne dieses Gesocks wäre das Leben in unserem Dorf einfach wun-der-bar!“  
Chris: „Jaja, sicher. Aber kapiert ihr überhaupt, was es heißt, sowas anzufangen?“  
Sotero: „Halt mal! Nicht wir haben angefangen! Calvera war’s!“  
Chris: „Ja mei, aber ihr fangt an, zurückzuschlagen. Erst dadurch wird das Ganze reziprok!“  
Sotero: „Nein, er war’s!“  
Chris: „Nein, ihr!“  
Sotero: „Nein, er!“  
Chris: „Ihr, ihr und nochmals ihr! Na toll, jetzt habe ich ganz vergessen, worum es eigentlich ging.“

Während sie am Dorfrand einen Graben für die Räuber ausheben, knallt die Sonne so stark vom Himmel, dass Chris es in seinen rabenschwarzen Klamotten nicht leicht hat. Daher nimmt er erstmals seinen Hut ab. Und sorgt für eine Überraschung.  
Vin: „Hattu keine Haare?“  
Chris (setzt den Hut wieder auf): „Nein. Siehst du doch.“  
Vin: „Muttu Perücke aufsetzen.“  
Chris: „Nein, mutt äh muss ich nicht. Gefällt mir so. Aber Gott, was hängt mir diese Frage zum Hals raus! Ich weiß schon, warum ich den Hut sonst nur in der Badewanne abnehme.“ 

Das Dorf soll so abgesichert werden, dass die Räuber beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr so locker flockig wieder rausreiten können. Im Gegenteil, sie sollen dabei Federn lassen.  
Vin (skeptisch): „Du, Chris, das Netz da …“  
Chris (aufgeschreckt): „Wie? Was? Was soll damit sein?“  
Vin: „Mensch, das fällt doch sofort ins Auge. Das sehen die Typen doch!“  
Chris: „Äh, hehe, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht reiten sie rein, weil sie es nicht erwarten. Ja, genau.“  
Vin: „Das ist mir ein bisschen zu viel der Vielleichts.“  
Chris: „Was willst du damit andeuten?“  
Vin: „Dass du möglicherweise doch nicht der beste Boss bist, bei solchen Hirnfürzen.“  
Chris: „Ach, nicht?“  
Vin: „Nein. Ich sollte die Rolle übernehmen. Würde mir sicher gut zu Gesicht stehen.“


	19. Vertrauensbasis

Vin hat so seine Zweifel, ob es eine gute Idee ist, Lee auf ihre Unternehmung mitzunehmen.  
Vin: „Der is‘ nicht ganz koscher. Hat was zu verbergen, der Typ.“  
Chris: „Schnauze.“  
Vin: „Warum sollte ich?“  
Chris: „Fass dir mal an die eigene Nase. Wer hat denn gesagt: ‚Sowas wie Vin‘, als ich nach seinem Namen fragte? Ich hab dir meinen genannt, du hast dir irgendwas aus den Fingern gesaugt. Du bist mindestens genauso suspekt wie er.“

Die Sieben wurden von den Bauern verraten. Als sie ins Dorf zurückkehren, müssen sie feststellen, dass Calvera und das übrige Diebsgesindel es eingenommen hat, ganz ohne Schießerei. Hoffnungslos unterlegen, müssen unsere Helden ihre Waffen abgeben.  
Calvera: „Ha! Hahaha! Jetzt weht hier ein anderer Wind. Ich könnte euch allen das Licht auspusten.“  
Chris: „Das wagst du nicht.“  
Calvera: „Und warum nicht, du Schlaumeier?“  
Chris: „Jeder von uns hat massenweise Freunde im Norden. Sie würden gar schreckliche Rache nehmen …“  
Calvera: „Vergisst du da nicht etwas?“  
Chris: „Nö, was?“  
Calvera: „Revolverhelden haben keine Freunde. Sie sind Einzelgänger.“  
Chris: „Ups.“  
Calvera: „Und das war das berühmte letzte Wort. Männer, abknallen.“ 

Einige der Räuber eskortieren die entwaffneten Revolverhelden aus dem Dorf und lassen sie später mitten in der Pampa zurück. Sie besitzen jedoch die Freundlichkeit, ihnen ihre Waffen auszuhändigen – beziehungsweise sie zu Boden zu werfen, leicht aufzusammeln.  
Räuber 1: „Adiós!“  
Räuber 2: „Gute Rückreise! Passt auf euch auf!“  
Britt (zu sich): „Passt lieber ihr auf euch auf …“  
Vin: „So, ich reite jetzt zurück und jage diesen sauberen Burschen eine Kugel rein.“  
Chris: „Schande über dich.“  
Vin: „Was hast du für ein Problem, Mann?“  
Chris: „Hast du kein Herz? Diese Leute haben uns durch die gefährliche Wildnis begleitet, uns unsere Waffen zurückgegeben, und sich auch noch nett verabschiedet. Und du willst ihnen in den Rücken fallen?“  
Vin: „Ja, warum denn nicht, um Himmels willen!“  
Chris: „Sie vertrauen darauf, dass wir weiterziehen. Was wäre das Leben, wenn man niemandem vertrauen könnte? Wir dürfen sie nicht enttäuschen. Büdde.“  
Vin: „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt.“

Die Räuber sind besiegt. Die überlebenden Revolverhelden schicken sich an, das Dorf zu verlassen.  
Alter Mann: „Sorry, Leute, dass die Bauern euch nicht mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen. Liegt nicht in ihrer Natur.“  
Vin: „Ach, scheiß drauf. Wir haben nicht mehr gekriegt, als wir erwarteten.“  
Chris: „So ein Käse. Wenigstens richtig von uns verabschieden hätten sie sich können. Sogar die Räuber haben da eine bessere Kinderstube genossen. Gibt Ihnen das nicht zu denken?“


	20. Die Leseratte

Auf der Reise nach Mexiko ist es wieder einmal Nacht geworden. Die Gefährten machen es sich um ein Lagerfeuer bequem und unterhalten sich.  
Harry: „Und ich sag dann so- … He, es hören ja gar nicht alle zu! Chris, schau mal, Britt hat schon wieder sein dummes Buch ausgepackt und liest.“  
Chris: „Dass du dich nicht schämst, Britt. Wie soll denn das Teambuilding funktionieren, wenn du dich immer so abkapselst? Leg den Schinken weg.“  
Britt: „Nein! Erst muss ich erfahren, ob Micky Maus das Schwarze Phantom besiegt.“  
Harry: „Und du bist … wie alt?“ 

Am Lagerfeuer zieht es Britt vor, zu lesen, statt sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten.  
Bernardo: „Haha, da haben wir wieder unseren Herrn Professor. Was er wohl liest? Sicher etwas, das für uns Hohlbirnen viel zu hoch ist.“  
Harry: „Haha, genau. Ein Mann sollte eh nicht lesen, das ist total uncool. Was bist du nur für ein Mann, Britt?“  
Britt (schluchzend): „Chris, die sind böse zu mir! Mach, dass sie aufhören.“  
Chris: „Ihr treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Das ist schlimmer, als die Streitereien damals mit meinen Geschwistern. Ihr seid alle erwachsen, Himmelherrgott! … So, und jetzt seid lieb miteinander.“

Am Lagerfeuer zieht es Britt vor, zu lesen, statt sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten.  
Lee: „Du, Britt?“  
Britt: …  
Harry: „Britt, könntest du- ?“  
Britt: „Was?“  
Harry: „Ach, nichts.“  
Bernardo: „Huhu, Britt!“  
Britt: …  
Bernardo: „Jetzt tut er wieder so, als hörte er nichts. Ich lach mich schlapp.“  
Chris: „Leute, es reicht. Lasst Britt- “  
Auf einmal zieht Britt seinen Revolver und schießt wild um sich.  
Britt: „Aufhören! Hört auf, ständig meinen Namen zu sagen! Ich will in Ruhe lesen, verdammt!“  
Chris: „Alles gut, es ist alles gut. Lies weiter … Da seht ihr mal, was ihr angerichtet habt. Warum nur musste ich solche Idioten wie euch anheuern?“  
Vin: „Mal überlegen … Du hast seinen Namen gerade auch genannt … Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, was?“  
Chris: „Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund, Vin.“

Wieder einmal wird für die Nacht angehalten. Gerade haben sich alle ums Lagerfeuer versammelt, da geht ein großes Geschrei los.  
Britt: „Wo ist es? WO?“  
Bernardo: „Was suchst du denn?“  
Britt: „Mein Baaaaaaby!“  
Vin: „Er meint sein Buch, denke ich.“  
Harry: „Ach, das. Tja, keine Ahnung, wo das stecken könnte.“  
Britt: „Gib es her. Sofort.“  
Harry: „Ach menno. Ich wollte noch das Märchen von den drei Schweinchen lesen …“


	21. Grundsatzfragen

Die Bauern sind fest entschlossen, auch selbst zu kämpfen, um Calvera und seine Bande loszuwerden.  
Hilario: „Jeder von uns wird feste draufschlagen! Sobald der Wichser sich im Dorf zeigt, wird die Kirchenglocke läuten und alle herbeirufen.“  
Chris: „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr. Habe ich nicht bereits deutlich gemacht, dass ich mit Religion nichts am Hut habe? Dass ich die Kirche dann von außen sehen muss, ist schon blöd genug. Lasst wenigstens die dumme Glocke aus dem Spiel.“  
Hilario: „Und wie sollen wir dann Alarm schlagen?“  
Chris: „Ja, was weiß denn ich! Schießt eine Kugel in den Himmel oder lasst ein Huhn an den Beinen baumeln, damit es laut gackert. Nur keine Kirchenglocke!“

Allen ist klar, dass ihnen eine harte Zeit bevorsteht, wenn sie gegen Calvera und sein Gesocks antreten wollen.  
Chris: „Ihr müsst dann immer weiter Räuber killen, killen und wieder killen, bis die Sache aus der Welt ist. Ist das okay für euch?“  
Tomás: „Sicher, kein Thema.“  
Chris: „Gilt das für jeden Mann im Dorf?“  
Tomás: „Jaja. Für jeden Mann.“  
Chris: „Und die Frauen?“  
Tomás: „Ach, die. Die werden uns alle bekochen und die Schmutzwäsche waschen. Da muss man nicht fragen, die tun das eh.“  
Chris: „Dann ist ja alles in Butter.“ 

Nachdem über die Entschlossenheit der Bauern keine Zweifel mehr bestehen, will Chris helfen.  
Chris: „Fein, dann werd‘ ich die Nachricht verbreiten, dass ihr Männer sucht.“  
Hilario: „Ist doch Pipifax, hier trägt jeder `nen Revolver …“  
Chris: „Was aber nicht heißt, dass er sich für diesen Job eignet. Mensch, ihr habt mir schon von euren vielen hungrigen Kindern vorgejammert, und es heißt immer, dumm fickt gut. Aber manchmal den Kopf einschalten tut nicht weh, ehrlich.“  
Tomás: „Nach welchen Kriterien wird also noch ausgewählt?“  
Chris: „Egal. Ist mir jetzt zu blöd, euch zu helfen, wo ihr euch so schlau vorkommt. Schaut selbst, wo ihr bleibt …“

Ein weiterer Reisetag neigt sich dem Ende zu. Die Gefährten machen sich daran, im mexikanischen Grenzland ein Feuer zu entfachen.  
Harry: „So ein Scheiß, bei dem Wind klappt das doch nie!“  
Britt: „Muss es aber, sonst sind wir aufgeschmissen.“  
Vin: „Wir brauchen etwas, das leicht brennt. Dann kommt das Feuer in Gang.“  
Harry: „Guter Mann. Ich weiß da schon was …“  
Britt: „Ja dann mach mal hinne! Ich seh solange nach den Pferden.“   
Schließlich brennt das Feuer. Britt wärmt sich zufrieden die Hände daran.  
Britt: „Danke, Leute … So, dann will ich mal meinen Liebesroman weiterlesen.“  
Harry: „Sorry, geht nicht.“  
Britt: „Und warum?“  
Harry: „Ist nur noch die Hälfte über. Papier eignet sich wunderbar zum Feuerchen machen.“  
Britt: (fällt in Ohnmacht)


	22. Zukunftsaussichten

Der Indianer soll beerdigt werden, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach in dieser zivilisierten Stadt.  
Chris: „Echt, ihr habt vielleicht Probleme … Dann fahr ich halt den Wagen.“  
Vin bekommt das mit und wendet sich an einen der Begleiter von Henry, dem Händler.  
Vin: „Kann ich mir mal das Gewehr leihen?“  
Chris: „Halt! Wag es nicht, mich aufzuhalten, du.“  
Vin: „Will ich doch nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich will mitfahren.“  
Chris: „Dass ich nicht lache. In dieser Stadt waren bisher alle arschig zu mir, und ich trau sicher keinem Fremden.“  
Vin: „Aber du, ich, die Chemie und so …“  
Chris (im Wegfahren): „Bleib weg, hab ich gesagt, oder ich schieß dich tot.“  
Vin: „Da fährt er hin, mein Seelenverwandter …“ 

Der Indianer soll beerdigt werden, aber die Gesetze der zivilisierten Stadt wollen es so, dass der versiffte Boot Hill zu fein für ihn ist.  
Chris: „Nur weil er ne Rothaut ist? Gott, ihr macht aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten! Schön, dann fahr ich halt den Wagen, und die Sache ist gegessen.“  
Vin ist Feuer und Flamme, zu helfen, und leiht sich dafür ein Gewehr.  
Vin: „Halt, nicht losfahren! Ich will mit!“  
Chris: „Nein. Meine Mama hat gesagt, ich darf nicht mit Fremden sprechen. Wie heißt du?“  
Vin: „Sowas wie Vin.“  
Chris: „Sowas wie …? Deinen echten Namen, wenn ich bitten darf.“  
Vin (schluchzend): „Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich will doch nur dein Beifahrer sein.“  
Chris (im Wegfahren): „Hättest du nichts zu verbergen, könntest du jetzt neben Chris sitzen.“

In ihrer Vertrauensseligkeit haben die Räuber die Revolverhelden nicht endgültig entwaffnet. Nachdem sie sie irgendwo in der Pampa abgesetzt haben, geben sie ihnen ihre Schießeisen zurück. Und weil unsere Helden nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben, kommt es, wie es kommen muss. Sie reiten wieder ins Dorf.  
Vin (schleicht sich an einen Räuber an): „Hehe, gleich gibt’s Saures …“  
Er will den bösen Buben abknallen, aber es tut sich nichts. In seinem Revolver ist keine Munition. Auch die anderen machen diese schwere Erfahrung.  
Calvera: „Ja was denn? So dumm, dass wir euch ALLES zurückgeben, sind wir auch wieder nicht."

Nachdem das Dorf von den Räubern befreit wurde, bleibt Chico mit seiner Holden dort. Chris und Vin hingegen machen, dass sie wegkommen.  
Chris: „Job erledigt, würde ich sagen. Aber wirklich happy bin ich nicht.“  
Vin: „Dito.“  
Chris: „Am Ende sind immer wir die Flaschen. Und ich finde es unter aller Sau, dass die Bauern uns verraten haben.“  
Vin: „Ja, da gab’s nicht nur einen Judas. Wär’s anders gekommen, hätten wir uns im Dorf ein Häuschen bauen können, mit einem Äckerchen, und hätten dort richtig dufte leben können. Aber so …“  
Chris: „Genau, alles für die Tonne.“  
Vin: „Du, sag mal … Wenn diese Leute nun in zehn Jahren wieder unsere Hilfe brauchen? Weil so ein Irrer sie entführt und zur Zwangsarbeit zwingt? Würdest du helfen?“  
Chris: „Einen Scheiß würde ich.“  
Vin: „Wir kongruieren wiedermal wunderbar.“


	23. Orientierungslos

Als zweiter Mann soll Vin angeworben werden, um den Bauern zu helfen.  
Vin: „Soso, alles klar. Und wie heißt nun dieser Räuberboss, von dem der ganze Ärger ausgeht? Ich kenne gern die Namen meiner Gegner.“  
Chris: „Calvera heißt der Hundsfott. Aber das, äh, ist unwichtig. Völlig unwichtig. Nenn ihn einfach Billy.“  
Vin (misstrauisch): „Wieso? Was ist mit dem Namen?“  
Hilario: „Ist ein sprechender Name. Egal, du kannst es ruhig erfahren.“  
Tomás: „Nimm noch ein a dazu, und er heißt ‚Totenkopf‘.“  
Vin: „Waaaaaaaas? Da bekommt man ja Alpträume! Jetzt trau ich mich nicht mehr, mitzumachen. Ich bin raus, Leute.“  
Chris: „Sapperlot! Das hatte ich befürchtet. Beim Nächsten, der danach fragt, weil er kein Spanisch kann, haltet ihr den Schnabel, klar?“

Chris und die Bauern werfen die Netze aus, um nach Harry noch weitere Leute für ihr Unterfangen zu gewinnen. Vin, der zufällig in die Bar hineinspaziert, kommt da wie gerufen. Auf zum Angriff.  
Wirt (zu Vin): „Der Typ da hinten in Schwarz will Ihnen einen ausgeben.“  
Vin (blickt zu Chris): „Wie? Nun, also … Nein. Einfach nein.“  
Wirt: „Und warum nicht?“  
Vin: „Der is ein ganz schlimmer Finger. Hat mich heute früher am Tag schon dazu gebracht, dass ich fast totgeschossen wurde. Hat nen schlechten Einfluss auf mich.“

Chris und Vin machen sich auf den Weg, um einen gewissen O’Reilly für sich zu gewinnen.  
Vin: „Toll, wie gut es für uns läuft, was?“  
Chris: „Ja. Wenn er dabei ist, ist das die Nummer Drei. Von Harry empfohlen, der Nummer Eins.“  
Vin (entsetzt): „Häää? Ich dachte, mit der Eins gestern meintest du dich!“  
Chris: „Ne, Mann. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mitmache. Hab ehrlich gesagt nicht so Bock drauf.“  
Vin: „Na toll. Ich bin eigentlich nur wegen dir dabei.“

Nach dem Verrat durch die Bauern werden die Sieben von den Räubern aus dem Dorf eskortiert und freundlicherweise ein Stück zurückbegleitet. Allerdings, ohne ihre Waffen zurückzubekommen.  
Räuber 1: „So, diese Stelle sieht gut aus. Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, liebe Leute.“  
Chris: „Dann her mit unseren Revolvern. Ich fühl mich ganz nackig ohne.“  
Räuber 2: „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden! Steigt erstmal ab und kommt her. Und wir steigen auch ab.“  
Lee (misstrauisch): „Was habt ihr vor?“  
Räuber 2: „Keine Sorge, es tut nicht weh. Wenn ihr mitmacht, versteht sich.“  
Unbewaffnet, wie sie sind, haben sie keine Wahl und leisten der Aufforderung Folge. Die Räuber werfen jedem von ihnen einen Sack über den Kopf, packen sie bei den Schultern und drehen sie ein paar Mal rasch im Kreis herum. Dann befreien sie unsere Helden von den Säcken und lassen sie desorientiert stehen.  
Räuber 1: „So, das hätten wir. Habt noch eine schöne Heimreise!“  
Harry: „Dass ich nicht lache, und wie? Hier sieht doch alles gleich aus. Keine Ahnung, wo es in die Staaten geht. Keine Ahnung, wo es ins Dorf geht.“  
Räuber 1: „Ist ja auch der Plan. Wär ja ein bisschen arg doof, wenn wir wegreiten, und ihr folgt uns später heimlich und befreit die Bauern doch. Jetzt reiten wir extra in die falsche Richtung, bis ihr uns nicht mehr seht, und dann erst ins Dorf. Schönen Tag noch.“


	24. Vertrauensbruch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, mit diesem Kapitel ist der "Umzug" nun vollendet und das nächste Kapitel kommt hier, sobald es frisch geschrieben ist :)

Nachdem kein Schwein das Risiko eingehen will, den Leichenwagen zu fahren, meldet sich Chris für den Job. Vin (nur kennen sie sich da noch nicht) will ihm beispringen. Natürlich bewaffnet.  
Vin (zu Henry): „Kann ich mir kurz das Gewehr leihen?“  
Chris zuckt zusammen, zieht seinen Revolver und feuert auf ihn.  
Chris: „Willst mich aufhalten? Da hast du, du Hundsfott!“  
Vin (hält sich die verletzte Schulter): „Ich wollt dir doch nur helfen, Mensch …“

Nachdem der Indianer unter der Erde ist, trinken Chris und Vin ihren Whisky und unterhalten sich ein wenig.  
Chris: „Du, sag mal, warum musstest du dir eben ein Gewehr leihen?“  
Vin: „Na ganz einfach. Ich hatte sonst keine anderen Waffen.“  
Chris: „Keinen Revolver? Du? Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen.“  
Vin: „Okay okay, klar hatte ich einen. Nur halt gerade keine Munition.“  
Chris: „Du läufst ohne Munition rum?!"  
Vin : „Äh, ja. Bin grad pleite. Glücksspiel …“  
Chris: „Also ich weiß schon, wen ich nicht mit aufs nächste Abenteuer nehme. Sowas von verantwortungslos …“ 

Nachdem der Indianer sicher unter der Erde ist, will der Kaufmann Henry ein wenig netten Small Talk mit Chris führen.  
Henry: „Woher kommen Sie denn?“  
Chris (zeigt nach hinten)  
Henry (verständnislos): „Aha?“  
Vin (schreit dazwischen): „Dodge! Aus Dodge kommt er!“  
Chris: „Ich erzähl dir nichts mehr. Und mag dich auch nicht mehr.“

Nachdem der Kaufmann abgebraust ist, schicken sich unsere Helden an, etwas nähere Bekanntschaft zu machen.  
Chris: „Sag mal, wie ist eigentlich dein Name?“  
Vin: „Sowas wie Vin. Und deiner?“  
Chris: „Sowas wie Winnetou.“  
Vin: „Glaub ich dir nicht.“  
Chris: „Stimmt ja auch nicht. Aber ich nenn dir kaum meinen Taufnamen, nachdem du dir selbst irgendwas aus den Fingern gesaugt hast.“

Lee hat gehört, dass Chris ein Team zusammenstellt, und meldet sich von sich aus.  
Chris: „Okay, kannst gerne mitkommen. Morgen früh geht’s los.“  
Lee: „Okay, danke … Nur eine Sache: Ich stoße nicht hier in der Stadt zu euch. Holt mich südlich ab, bei der Wäscherei.“  
Vin: „Und warum?“  
Lee: „Darum.“  
Vin: „Du komischer Vogel hast doch was zu verbergen. Versteckst du dich zufällig vor jemandem?“  
Chris: „Lass ihn. Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen, wo du deinen echten Namen verheimlichst.“  
Lee: „Danke dir. (zu sich) Als Deserteur lass ich mich sicher nicht auf der Straße blicken.“


	25. Versteckspiel

Hilario und die anderen kommen mit Chris & Co. im Dorf an. Es ist wie ausgestorben, kein Schwein zu sehen.  
Hilario: „Kommt raus, kommt raus, ihr Kinderlein! Wir haben was Feines mitgebracht!“  
Der alte Mann kommt heran.  
Alter Mann (erfreut): „Dann zeigt mal her die Waffen. Ich wollte schon immer mal schießen lernen, macht sicher Laune.“  
Vin: „Frag erst um Erlaubnis. Noch sind sie an uns drangeschnallt.“  
Alter Mann: „Waaaas? Wer zum Kuckuck seid ihr denn? (zu Hilario) Echt mal, ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt Schießeisen einkaufen! Und jetzt kommt ihr mit irgendwelchen Söldnern oder so. Als könnten wir uns nicht selbst verteidigen. Wisst ihr was, die könnt ihr gleich wieder wegschicken!“  
Chris: „Blumen haben wir keine erwartet. Aber so einen Arschtritt auch nicht.“ 

Hilario und die anderen kommen mit Chris & Co. im Dorf an. Es ist wie ausgestorben, kein Schwein zu sehen.  
Hilario: „He, ihr könnt alle rauskommen! Schaut, wen wir mitgebracht haben!“  
Der alte Mann wackelt eilig heran.  
Alter Mann (skeptisch): „Du meinst wohl, WAS ihr mitgebracht habt, oder? Ich hatte Waffen bestellt! (blickt zu Vin und dem Rest) Aaaaah! Heilig Sakrament! Wer sind die denn?!“  
Hilario: „Na die werden mit und für uns kämpfen, Väterchen.“  
Alter Mann (zu sich): „Fremde Männer hier im Dorf. Böse Männer. Einfach Männer halt. Gar nicht gut.“  
Vin: „Haben Sie was gesagt?“  
Alter Mann (erschrocken): „Nein nein! Äh, wollt ihr euch nicht ein wenig die Gegend ansehen, solange wir euch ein Willkommensmahl bereiten? Lasst euch ruhig Zeit und genießt die schöne Landschaft, ja?“  
Vin: „Äh, wir waren jetzt tagelang unterwegs und haben alles gesehen. Wirklich alles.“  
Chris: „Schnauze. Die Bibel sagt: Vor einem grauen Haupt sollst du aufstehen und die Alten ehren. Wir tun, was er will.“  
Alter Mann: „Puh, nochmal gutgegangen. Jetzt haben wir Zeit, all die Frauen und jungen Mädchen vor euch Griffelspitzern in Sicherheit zu bringen.“  
Chris: „Tralala, ich hör gar nicht zu. Das Alter hat immer recht.“ 

Chico hat Petra am Bach eingefangen und sie gegen ihren Willen mitgenommen. Als die beiden ins Dorf zurückkehren, sind unsere Helden voll dabei, es zu befestigen. Sie heben einen Graben aus, und so weiter und so fort.  
Chico: „Schaut mal, was ich hier Hübsches mitgebracht habe.“  
Vin: „Die ist ja süß.“  
Chris: „Ach, ihr habt hier also doch Frauen. Ich dachte schon, ihr wärt Selbstbefruchter.“  
Chico: „Ne, die ist ganz echt. Da, schaut mal.“  
Petra: „Lass mich los, du Grobian!“  
Alter Mann (schlurft herbei, so schnell er kann): „Schieß, Hilario! Schießt alle, ihr braven Mexikaner! Haltet drauf! … Ach, ach, hatte ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr Waffen einkaufen sollt, keine Männer? Da war Ärger sowas von vorprogrammiert.“


	26. Zauberkunst

Nach der Indianer-Geschichte schneien die hoffnungsvollen Mexikaner bei Chris herein. Aber-   
Chris: „Setzt euch.“   
Bauern (frostig): „Danke. Wir stehen lieber.“   
Sie tauen auf, als sie vom Leid erzählen, das Calvera und seine Spießgesellen über ihr Dorf bringen.  
Tomás: „Alles Essen nehmen sie uns weg! Die Kinder sind hungrig! Und unsere Frauen, die- “  
Chris (lacht): „Ach? Dann wurden sie halt mal richtig rangenommen. Von hinten oder von vorn?“   
Hilario: „Leute, das war’s. Er benimmt sich wieder wie Calvera. Genau derselbe Galgenstrick.“  
Chris: „Haha, ich hab nie das Gegenteil behauptet.“  
Tomás: „Ja aber … der Indianer?“   
Chris: „Hab ich nur gemacht, weil mir sterbenslangweilig war. Von mir aus hätte die Rothaut auch unbeerdigt bleiben können, haha.“   
Hilario: „Wie sehr man sich in einem Menschen täuschen kann …“ 

Auf dem Weg ins Dorf kommen sich die Gefährten näher.   
Hilario (im Plauderton): „Ja, eigentlich hatten wir ja vor, Waffen zu kaufen, und nicht Männer anzuheuern. Aber so ist es viel netter! Jetzt haben wir Unterstützung UND Gesellschaft.“   
Britt: „Danke.“   
Tomás: „Ups, da fällt mir was ein! Leute, lasst euch nicht stören. Ich reite schonmal voraus.“   
Er braust davon wie der Wind.   
Harry: „Was ist denn mit dem?“   
Hilario (peinlich berührt): „Ja, also, äh … Ihr müsst wissen, wir haben im Dorf auch Frauen und junge Mädchen. Und die sollten besser nicht da sein, wenn ihr da seid. Ich meine … ähm …“   
Chris: „Ihr meint also, nur weil wir zufällig nen Penis haben, sind wir alle Notzüchtler? Danke bestens … Echt, mein Glaube an die Menschheit verringert sich jeden Tag.“ 

Hilario und die anderen kommen mit Chris & Co. im Dorf an. Es ist wie ausgestorben, kein Schwein zu sehen.   
Hilario: „He, wo seid ihr denn? Schaut mal, wir bringen Verstärkung!“   
Der alte Mann wackelt eilig heran.   
Alter Mann (ungewohnt angriffslustig): „Du meinst wohl, ihr bringt Waffen! Die, die ich bestellt habe! (blickt zu Vin und dem Rest) Aaaaah! Also die habe ich gewiss nicht bestellt!“  
Hilario: „Macht doch nichts. Sie sind da, um uns zu helfen, Väterchen.“   
Alter Mann (zu sich): „Fremde Männer im Dorf. Böse Männer. Einfach Männer halt. Nicht gut.“   
Vin: „Haben Sie was gesagt?“   
Alter Mann (erschrocken): „Nein nein! Äh, wollt ihr euch nicht ein wenig die Gegend ansehen, solange wir euch ein Willkommensmahl bereiten? Lasst euch ruhig Zeit und genießt die schöne Landschaft, ja?“  
Chris: „Von mir aus gern. Auf geht’s, Leute.“   
Alter Mann (eilig): „Ihr könnt überall hin, nur nicht an den Bach. Auf. Keinen. Fall.“   
Chico: „Warum denn nicht?“   
Alter Mann: „Weil er verfluuuuucht ist!“   
Chico: „Vorhin habe ich dort Fische zum Essen gefangen. Und siehe da, wir leben alle noch.“   
Alter Mann: „Weil er damals noch in Ordnung war. Aber JETZT verfluche ich ihn! Abrakadabra!“   
Chris: „Jaja, passt schon. Wir gehen nicht hin. (zu sich) Mit Geistesgestörten soll man nicht streiten.“   
Alter Mann: „Wie ist das fein. Nun haben wir einen Ort, um unsere braven Frauen vor euch zu verstecken.“


	27. Laaaangweilig

Chris und Vin fahren hoch zum Boot Hill. Ihnen folgt eine Menge Schaulustiger, darunter auch Chico.   
Chris (dreht sich um): „Ja glotzt doch nicht so blöde!“   
Chico: „Aber ihr seid soooo cool! Ihr seid Helden!“   
Chris: „Gar nix sind wir. Wir machen das hier nur aus Langeweile.“   
Vin: „Genau.“   
Chico zieht einen Flunsch, und drei bislang hoffnungsvolle Bauern machen sich enttäuscht vom Acker. 

Chris und Vin fahren hoch zum Boot Hill. Ihnen folgt eine Menge Schaulustiger, darunter auch Chico.   
Chris (dreht sich um): „Verpisst euch, Leute! Weg mit euch, husch!“   
Chico: „Aber ihr seid doch so cool! Ich will zusehen! Und auch so sein!“   
Chris (schreit zurück): „Lass es, Burschi! Ist echt scheiße! Man hat weder ´ne Frau zum Nageln, noch Kinder als Altersvorsorge, oder Enkel als Herzwärmer. Und man stirbt früh.“   
Aus einem der Häuser, hinter einem Vorhang hervor, knallt ein Schuss. Chris kippt tot vom Wagen.   
Vin: „Quod erat demonstrandum.“ 

Auf der Fahrt hinauf zum Boot Hill kommt es zu einem Austausch zwischen Chris und Chico.   
Chris (schaut nach hinten): „Jetzt hau schon ab! Hier gibt’s nix zu sehen!“   
Chico: „Aber ich will euch hemmungslos bewundern! Und so werden, wie ihr!“   
Chris: „Haha, der war gut. Unser Leben ist ein einziger Unfall. Keiner schert sich um uns. Wenn wir mal nicht arbeiten können, sind wir arm wie die Kirchenmäuse. Und überhaupt, alles scheiße. Außerdem- “   
Vin: „Jetzt hör mal auf zu labern und konzentrier dich. Schau nach vorn.“   
Chris: „Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts vorschreiben. Sei einfach still und- “  
Aus dem berühmten Haus neben der Straße knallt ein Schuss und Chris kippt tot vom Wagen.   
Vin: „Ich hatte es dir ja gesagt.“ 

Auf der Fahrt hinauf zum Boot Hill folgt Chris und Vin eine Menschenmenge, und nicht alle dort sind happy über ihr Tun.   
Stimme aus der Menge: „Buuuuuh! Indianer-Liebhaber! Buuuuh!“   
Chris (dreht sich um): „He, das stimmt gar nicht! Wir tun das hier nicht aus irgendwelchen noblen Motiven, weil wir etwa ein Zeichen gegen Rassismus setzen wollen, oder so! Uns war einfach langweilig und wir hatten nichts Besseres zu tun. Nicht wahr, Mann-dessen-Namen-ich-nicht-kenne?“   
Vin: „Genau. Uns geht völlig am Arsch vorbei, wer da in dem Sarg liegt. Kann ein Indianer sein. Kann ein Hottentotte sein. Oder ein Kanarienvogel. Hauptsache, wir haben mal was anderes zu tun, als für unseren Lebensunterhalt Leute abzuknallen oder uns volllaufen zu lassen.“   
Chris: „So ist es. Gäbe es was Spannenderes zu tun, würde ich den Wagen sofort wenden.“   
Stimme hinter dem Vorhang: „Na wenn das so ist … Cool. Dann lass ich euch doch am Leben und komm runter, Party machen.“   
Chris (wendet den Wagen): „Bin dabei.“


	28. Verstecken oder nicht

Die Bauern kommen mit Chris und den anderen im Dorf an. Neben Männern und Kindern sind dort auch Frauen zugegen.   
Vin: „Boah, da sind ja echt süße Dinger darunter …“   
Chris: „Ein Sympathiepunkt für euch. Ich hätte meinen Arsch drauf verwettet, dass ihr die Frauen irgendwo in der Pampa vor uns versteckt, damit wir sie nicht … ihr wisst schon. Aber ihr vertraut uns. Dankeschön.“   
Hilario: „Ja, ähm, naja. Eigentlich wollten wir sie erst wegschicken. Aber wozu der ganze Umzugsstress? Und überhaupt, wer sollte dann für uns waschen, kochen und putzen? Wir dachten, wir lassen sie hier. Und falls ihr zudringlich werdet, gibt’s halt Konsequenzen.“   
Harry: „Nur so aus Neugier: Welche denn?“   
Alter Mann (lächelnd): „Sagen wir es so: Unsere Ochsen waren nicht immer Ochsen.“   
Chris: „Ich hasse euch alle.“ 

Chico hat Petra am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie zurück ins Dorf.   
Chico: „Schaut mal, wen ich gefunden habe.“   
Vin: „Zeig mal her die süße Maus.“  
Chico: „Nur schauen, nicht anfassen. Gefunden hab sie immer noch ich.“   
Vin: „Ach Menno!“   
Chris: „Ja scheiß doch drauf. Wo’s eine gibt, gibt’s auch mehr. Reite zurück, Chico. Bring sie her.“   
Hilario (ungewohnt bedrohlich): „Das würde ich an eurer Stelle lassen.“   
Chris: „Ja und warum?“   
Hilario: „Wir hatten unsere Gründe, sie vor euch zu verstecken. Wenn ihr dennoch drauf besteht, sie zu … Ja, dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass euch die Lust daran vergeht – für immer.“   
Chris: „Mannometer! Wie tickt denn ihr? Ich wollte sie nur hier haben, um sie zu beschützen. Dass ihr auch immer gleich das Schlechteste von uns denken müsst … So ein Hokuspokus.“ 

Chico hat Petra am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie zurück ins Dorf.   
Chico: „Schaut mal, auf wen ich gestoßen bin.“  
Vin: „Zeig mal her das Liebchen.“   
Chris: „Gefällt sie dir?“   
Vin: „Ja, klar, warum denn nicht?“  
Chris: „Darum.“   
Vin: „Kannst du auch mal Klartext reden?“   
Chris: „Nein … Chico, reite zurück und hol den Rest von ihnen.“   
Vin: „Damit wir sie beschützen können, oder?“   
Chris: „Ja, und außerdem … Kruzitürken! Dann kannst du dir dort eine aussuchen und ich kann dich vergessen.“   
Vin: „Holla die Waldfee, warte mal …“

Chico hat Petra am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie zurück ins Dorf.   
Chris: „Bravo, Junior, du hast das Versteck der Bräute gefunden. Reite gleich zurück und bring sie alle her.“   
Hilario: „Nein! Die gehören uns! Ihr dürft nicht mit ihnen schnackseln!“   
Chris: „Wollen wir auch nicht. Wir wollen sie in Sicherheit bringen, vor Calvera. Sex wird eh total überbewertet.“


	29. Frauengeschichten

Chris und Vin fahren den Leichenwagen hoch zum Boot Hill. Nicht alle Zuschauer sind so frei von Rassismus und voll von Weltoffenheit, wie sie. Aus einem der Häuser an der Straße fällt ein Schuss.  
Vin: „Hast du was abgekriegt?“  
Chris: „Nein, nur meine Zigarre zieht jetzt nicht mehr.“  
Vin (erleichtert): „Na dann is‘ ja egal.“  
Chris (plötzlich aufgeschreckt): „Waaaas? Egal? Das war eine Zigarre. MEINE Zigarre! Eines der Schwanzsymbole schlechthin! Und dieser Dackel hat sie abgeschossen, verstümmelt! Na warte!“  
Chris hält den Wagen mitten auf der Straße an, springt ab und rennt ins besagte Haus. Vin hat derweil alle Hände voll zu tun, niemanden aus der wildgewordenen Menge auf den Kutschbock zu lassen und gleichzeitig die Pferde zu beruhigen.  
Vin: „Eben fand ich seine Spontanität noch cool. Jetzt nicht mehr so.“

Chico hat Petra am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie zurück ins Dorf.   
Chico: „Schaut mal, wen ich da gefunden habe.“   
Chris: „Wo kommt denn die her? Eine Frau, oder?“   
Hilario: „Hier aus dem Dorf. Wir haben für sie alle ein Versteck organisiert.“   
Chris: „Bring sie alle zurück, Chico.“   
Hilario: „Nein! Nein, kommt nicht in die Tüte.“  
Chris: „Was spricht dagegen?“  
Hilario: „Na, dass ihr sie dann, na ja … ficken werdet. So heißt das in euren Kreisen, oder?“   
Chris: „Maaaaann, echt mal, doch nicht deswegen. Dass immer gleich alle an das eine denken müssen … Ich will sie hier haben, um sie vor Calvera und seinen Spießgesellen zu beschützen.“   
Hilario: „In ihrem Versteck sind sie sicher.“   
Vin: „Ja und wenn Calvera sie trotzdem dort findet?“   
Hilario: „Bei seinen früheren Besuchen hat er sie in Ruhe gelassen. Mehr oder weniger. Und selbst wenn nicht … Na ja …“   
Britt: „Was? Sprich dich ruhig aus.“   
Hilario: „Na ja, immerhin sind das alles Mexikaner. Keine Fremdlinge wie ihr. Bliebe also alles in der Familie, wenn man so will, oder?“   
Chris: „Ich kotz gleich.“ 

Chico hat Petra am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie zurück ins Dorf.   
Chris: „Wo kommt denn diese Person her?“   
Hilario: „Aus dem Dorf. Wir haben sie bloß am Bach vor euch versteckt.“   
Chris: „Danke bestens … Und vor Calvera habt ihr sie nie versteckt?“   
Hilario: „Nö, er hat ihnen ja bisher nie was getan. Außerdem, selbst wenn, er ist immerhin ein Landsmann von uns, während ihr Gott weiß wo herkommt. Alles Ausländer.“   
Chico: „Halt, ich bin auch Mexikaner!“   
Bernardo: „Halt, ich auch, zur Hälfte!“   
Hilario: „Das hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt.“ 

Chico hat Petra am Bach aufgegabelt und bringt sie zurück ins Dorf.  
Vin: „Na sieh mal einer guck. Eine Augenweide …“  
Chris: „Wer ist das? Eine Frau?“  
Chico: „Äh, ja, natürlich. Ich hab sie am Bach gefunden.“  
Chris: „Sofort bringst du sie dorthin zurück. Die verdreht euch allen nur den Kopf, wo ihr doch arbeiten sollt.“


	30. Absage

Chris und Vin sind kurz davor, die Fahrt hoch zum Boot Hill anzutreten.  
Chris: „Moment noch, gleich können wir.“  
Er zündet sich auf sehr coole Weise eine Zigarre an.  
Vin (empört): „Und vorher fragen ging nicht?“  
Chris: „Warum?“  
Vin: „Weil ich Nichtraucher bin. Und weil Passivrauchen besonders schädlich ist.“  
Chris: „Mann du Mimose. Wegen der paar Minuten. Jetzt kenn ich dich gerade erst ein paar Sekunden, und schon willst du eine Extrawurst. Kann dir doch egal sein.“  
Vin (reißt ihm die Zigarre weg): „So, jetzt können wir.“  
Chris: „Nein.“  
Er haut Vin eine runter, und die Abfahrt verzögert sich, denn sie prügeln sich. Chico findet das spitze, die anderen nicht so.

Chris und Vin sind kurz davor, die Fahrt hoch zum Boot Hill anzutreten.  
Chris: „Moment noch, gleich können wir.“  
Er zündet sich auf sehr coole Weise eine Zigarre an.  
Vin: (springt vom Kutschbock)  
Chris: „He, ich dachte, du machst mit!“  
Vin: „Sorry, bin Nichtraucher.“

Auf dem Boot Hill. Der Indianer wurde eben weggetragen, und Chris pafft zufrieden an einer neuen Zigarre und will den Wagen wenden.  
Vin: „Wart mal kurz. Halt mal still.“  
Chris: „Was willst- ?“  
Vin schießt ihm die Zigarrenspitze ab.  
Chris: „Waaas? Du Drecksack, weißt du überhaupt- ?“  
Vin (zufrieden): „Hab ich von dem Typ am Fenster gelernt. Ich mag nicht, dass du so viel rauchst. Jetzt beginnt die Entwöhnungstherapie.“

Auf Harrys Tipp hin ziehen Chris und Vin zusammen los, um einen gewissen O’Reilly für ihr Vorhaben zu gewinnen.  
Chris (am Haus): „Morgen. Ich suche einen gewissen O’Reilly.“  
Vin (eilig): „Und ich auch.“  
Mister Irgendwas: „Irgendwer ist hinten am Brennholz hacken. Könnte er sein. Oder auch nicht.“  
Also gehen sie halt nach hinten. Und da ist tatsächlich jemand.  
Chris: „Hallo-hallo. Der Harry schickt mich. Ich hab ein Jobangebot für dich.“  
Vin (gereizt): „Wir haben eins für dich. Nicht du. Wir.“  
Chris: „Echt mal, was hängst du dich so an dem einen Wort auf?“  
Vin: „Ich dachte, wir machen das zusammen. Aber du sprichst nur von dir, obwohl ich immer hinter dir stehe. Ist das Absicht, oder irgendeine psychische Macke, weil du so lange allein unterwegs warst?“  
Chris: „Äh, keine Ahnung …“  
O’Reilly: „Klärt erstmal eure Beziehungsprobleme und sprecht mich dann wieder an, ihr komischen Vögel.“


	31. Pausenunterhaltung

Der Indianer wurde beerdigt. Der Wohltäter Henry, der das Ganze überhaupt erst angestoßen hat, ist eben abgefahren. Chris und Vin stehen noch ein bisschen zusammen.  
Chris: „Superlieb, wie er uns auch noch Whisky geschenkt hat, was?“  
Vin: „Ja. Überhaupt, dass er gerade alles gezahlt hat. Bei ihm saß der Geldbeutel recht locker …“  
Chris: „Denkst du auch, was ich denke?“  
Vin: „Aber sicher! Du, kann ich dein Gewehr borgen?“  
Chris: „Na klar. Los geht’s.“  
Sie galoppieren der Kutsche nach und rauben Henry und die anderen aus. Danach kehren sie nicht mehr nach Camarga zurück. Und die Farmer sind gezwungen, mit ihrer Suche nach anständigen Helfern wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

Britt wurde so lange provoziert, bis ihm die Hutschnur platzt. Er zeigt seinem Peiniger wortlos, wo er sich hinstellen soll, um das Unvermeidliche hinter sich zu bringen. Alle Zuschauer warten gebannt ab, bis auf –  
Lokführer (aus dem Lokfenster): „Neeeeeein, halt!“  
Britt: „Was ´n los?“  
Lokführer: „Wart noch kurz, mein Kumpel und ich holen uns rasch Popcorn. Das ist DIE Unterhaltung in der Mittagspause!“

Die (vorläufig) Sechs und die Bauern brechen Richtung Mexiko auf. Beim Reiten ergibt es sich so, dass Britt neben Vin landet.  
Vin: „Chriiiiiis?“  
Chris: „Jaaahaaaa?“  
Vin: „Sag ihm, er soll nicht neben mir reiten.“  
Chris: „Sag’s ihm doch selbst.“  
Vin: „Aber … Ich hab gesehen, was er gestern mit dem Messer machte. Ich hab Angst vor ihm.“

Chico hat Fische gefangen und lädt die anderen zum Essen ein. Natürlich ganz ohne Hintergedanken.  
Chris: „Boah, das war megalecker. Also, wenn du willst, kannst du doch mitkommen.“  
Chico: „Okay. Aber davor will ich noch was hören.“  
Chris: „Und was?“  
Chico: „Eine Entschuldigung. Du hast mich bei diesem Klatschspiel dastehen lassen, als sei ich eine lahme Ente. Aber diese Fische habe ich alle mit den Händen gefangen. Weißt du, wie schnell man da zupacken muss? Zeig doch mal, ob du das auch kannst.“  
Chris: „Ich und im Wasser herumpatschen? Na danke … Gut, du bist der Allerschnellste und überhaupt der Allertollste. Zufrieden?“

Bei der Ankunft im Dorf ist der Empfang eher mittelprächtig. Die meisten Bewohner halten sich versteckt oder arbeiten irgendwo außer Sichtweite, ignorieren unsere Helden. Der alte Mann kommt allerdings angetapst und bietet ihnen was zu trinken an.  
Alter Mann (entschuldigend): „Ihr habt es hier mit Feiglingen zu tun. Sorry. Morgen, zum Fest der Dorfgründung, werdet ihr sie von einer besseren Seite erleben.“  
Chris: „Werden wir nicht. Wir bleiben nämlich nicht bis morgen, so scheiße, wie wir jetzt behandelt wurden. Tschüß.“


End file.
